Guided by the Light
by theblindwriter95
Summary: After a mishap in Cedric's workshop causes her to be permanently blind, Sofia is confused and scared in her now dark, sightless world. Cedric, in a mass overload of guilt and anger at himself, tries to help her get through it despite his lack of knowledge of the blind. Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

Guided by the Light

Summary: After a mishap in Cedric's workshop causes her to be permanently blind, Sofia is confused and scared in her now dark, sightless world. Cedric, in a mass overload of guilt and anger at himself, tries to help her get through it despite his lack of knowledge of the blind. Rewrite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First.

Author's Note: I know it sounds crazy to write something like this but we know that Cedric works with potions at times and I always wondered what would happen if they exploded at the wrong time while Sofia was helping him or having a lesson with him and this story was born. And yes Cedric will be the Anne Sullivan to Sofia's Helen Keller.

Chapter One

It wasn't supposed to happen. His apprentice wasn't supposed to be screaming bloody murder, King Roland wasn't supposed to be upset with the situation and blame him for it even though they knew that it wasn't his fault, Queen Miranda wasn't supposed be sobbing when her daughter had opened her eyes and didn't see her face, and Amber and James weren't supposed to look at him with cold, disowning glares for blinding their stepsister before the sounds of their stepmother's sorrow had taken over them and their emotions.

But it did thanks to a lesson that Cedric was supposed to teach Sofia going horribly wrong.

The lessons between sorcerer and apprentice were normally harmless with a few spills and laughs here and there with danger never coming. At least that's what Cedric had thought before the potion he and Sofia had been working on exploded at the wrong time.

From his first days of sorcery, Cedric knew to stay away from an exploding potion, knowing how dangerous they were because of the chemicals they produced. Poor Sofia, on the other hand, didn't know as she was learning basic to medium magic skills at Royal Prep, causing the potion to explode right into her baby blue eyes and have her scream out in pain.

An hour had passed since the explosion, since Sofia had lost her sight as Cedric was in distraught, holding his apprentice's sparkling purple hat that had fallen off her head when she had put her hands close to her face to ease the pain in her burning eyes.

He realized that Sofia would never be able to see her family, her friends or even him ever again. She wouldn't even see the sun or the magic that the spells she was learning produced.

And it was his fault even though he knew that it wasn't. The distraught sorcerer thought that he could've just plan the potion for another day, that his lesson with Sofia could've been a spell that she was learning in class.

But it was too late now to do any of his thoughts as Cedric was now hugging Sofia's apprentice hat as his raven, sensing some distress, flew over to him, putting a wing to his cheek, leaving Cedric a bit surprised as Wormwood was never that fond of affection towards others except for himself.

"I really screwed up this time, Wormy. I screwed up my apprentice's life! Now she can't see anything!" Cedric had put down his apprentice's hat as he put a hand to his forehead. "Merlin's mushrooms! How can I make it up to Sofia when I barely know anything about blindness!?" The raven squawked in concern even though he hated the youngest princess of Enchancia with a passion. "I should try to help Sofia? Well, I could, Wormy, I could. But how?"

…

Sofia blinked. The last thing she saw was the potion that she and her mentor, someone who she considered to be her best friend, were trying to make as part as a lesson, come towards her eyes. Now she saw nothing but darkness.

The darkness terrified her as she felt something soft, almost like a blanket. Was she in bed already? She couldn't be in bed! She had seen the sun before going into Cedric's workshop as her mind was telling her that it was still daylight but her eyes told a different story.

"We'll have to get her new books, fabrics that she can feel, and clothes that she can find on her own. And you said that nothing terrible would happen during her lessons with Cedric!"

Sofia heard her father's voice. He didn't sound too pleased as she was confused. What did he mean by new books and other things? What did he mean by nothing terrible would happen during her lessons with Cedric?

Panic ran through her mind like wildfire. Was her mentor okay? Did he get hurt? Was he ill? Did something happen to him during their lesson?

The only thing Sofia could do was scream as she heard racing footsteps come towards her.

"Sofia, sweetheart, turn to my voice." Sofia listened, turning to her mother's voice as she smelled the rose perfume that Miranda had always worn around her since her early childhood days. "Honey, there was an accident in Cedric's workshop this afternoon. A potion that you and him were working on exploded and was very harmful to your eyes."

"What your mother means is, Sofia, is that the potion and its chemicals caused you to lose your eyesight," Roland tried to explain to her gently as realization came to Sofia and with that realization, brought tears.

"No…" Tears flowed down Sofia's face like water falls as she tried to feel her face with her hands but failure overtook her. "I'm scared. I can't see anything anymore. I won't be able to fly in the derby, I won't be able to practice fencing with James, and I won't be able to do magic with Mr. Cedric! Everything's so confusing right now!"

Miranda had always hated seeing her daughter cry but now that Sofia was blind, it only made hearing her daughter's cries much more heartbreaking as Sofia was scared and confused with why she could only hear the ones she loved and not see them.

"We know it is but things will get better. And Sofia, we were all scared about what happened to you today." Roland looked at his stepdaughter and ruffled her hair. "We just want what's best for you and even if we have get you things that you need just to cope with your blindness, we'll try our best."

"Mom? Dad? Can Amber and James come in please?" Sofia asked gently through her tears. "I would like to hear their voices." There was silence before she spoke again, but not as gentle as she had once been. "I guess that they don't want to come in so I can hear their voices is because they hate me!"

"Sofia, Amber and James don't hate you. They're scared and a bit angry. In fact, James had locked himself in his room nearly two hours after you had lost your sight mainly for the second reason. Amber's calm enough but is still a little scared to be near you." Miranda looked at her daughter, squeezing her hand so she wouldn't start crying again. "They wanted us to tell you that they love you and will stick by you throughout all this. They don't want you to be alone."

"Good," Sofia acknowledged, feeling a warm chill go down her back. "I don't want to be alone. I never want to be alone." She blinked as she wondered about the daylight. "Mom, is it light outside?"

Miranda was about to shake her head before remembering that her daughter wouldn't be able to see it as she clapped her hands twice while explaining to the staring princess that twice meant no and once meant yes.

Sofia was still confused even after the explanation. She couldn't understand why her mother couldn't just tell her what it was like outside. The colors, the people, the animals. She just wanted to visualize everything in her mind as Sofia began to smack herself repeatedly in the forehead before Roland had taken her hand away from her forehead.

"It's just not fair!" Sofia yelled in fright as she felt herself shivering. "I want to see things for myself but I can't! And I hate the dark! I-I hate it! Why did my eyesight go away? It was just fine this morning! Now it's gone and I feel useless!"

Miranda and Roland looked at each other, heartbroken at Sofia's current state. They knew that her blindness was going to be difficult for Sofia to accept in one day and they could understand why she had gone into denial about it but they knew that overtime, the little girl was going to get used to it as if she had been born blind, not by an accident in Cedric's workshop.

Sofia was still in fright when her parents had left an hour later. The sound of Clover sniffing around scared her the most. How could she hear him that well when she couldn't before?

Nothing made sense to the youngest princess of Enchancia as she heard Clover calling her name which only made her start to cry, knowing that she couldn't see his gray fur anymore or his eyes light up whenever food was mentioned.

She tried to talk to him like she normally would when she had her sight but it wasn't the same. Clover tried his best to comfort her but Sofia had bid him farewell as she cried herself to sleep in her now dark, sightless world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia awoke to the sound of her bedroom door opening. Feeling her covers, she pulled them towards her in fright.

"I told you that we weren't supposed to scare Sofia like that! Couldn't you have been a little more gentle with her door? Of course you couldn't! Always in a hurry aren't we James?" Sofia heard Amber yell in frustration as she felt the covers towards her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see her after what happened yesterday!" James argued as Sofia felt herself pulling the covers even closer.

The twins argued back and forth until a frustrated and frightened Sofia started to sob uncontrollably, having Amber and James stop in their tracks.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" The youngest child of Enchancia screamed through her sobs. "Stop fighting about me! What did I ever do to you two?"

"Sofia calm down please. We didn't mean to upset you," Amber said gently, trying her best to comfort her stepsister. "James and I were just fighting with each other."

"Amber's right Sof," James added with a smile as he sat beside his little sister.

Sofia pictured James in his prominent outfit with a white vest with a green tie and jacket, brown pants, white stockings, and black laceless shoes as she was able to feel one of his soft hands since he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Amber is it morning or night?" Sofia asked while she hoped that her older sister wouldn't start clapping.

"Here Sofia, take my hand since i'm closest to you now," Amber instructed gently as Sofia started feeling for her older sister's hands. Once she found her hands, Amber smiled gently even though she knew that the brunette princess wouldn't be able to see it. "Good Sofia now step down."

Sofia, not knowing if she was going to fall or not, shook her head.

"Amber don't let go!" She begged before she had felt the ground.

"Sofia you're already standing. Ready for me to walk you to the window now?" Amber asked, letting go of Sofia's hands.

"Yes please Amber."

"Sofia, follow my voice to the window seat," James instructed with Amber guiding Sofia over as he opened the window and had let the sunshine in.

"Well, Sofia, what do you feel?" Amber asked, letting warm air come to her face without complaint.

"The sun touch me so it's daylight," Sofia answered, a bit unsure as she felt warm air come to her face.

James patted her hair as unknown to Sofia, he smiled. "That's right Sofia!"

Sofia tried to smile for her siblings but deep in her mind, she didn't feel like smiling. She hated how Amber and James had to guide her just so she could feel the sun on her face but she thought that it was better than her mother clapping her hands from the night before as Sofia finally smiled for Amber and James.

"Thanks you two but where's my purple dress?" Sofia asked as she blinked, realizing that she wouldn't be able to find her clothes as she once had.

"Sofia, you have a new purple dress that Madame Collette made," Amber informed Sofia as the blonde princess turned to her twin. "James, can you wait out in the hallway please?'" James had left Sofia's room, leaving the two sisters alone as Amber gently held Sofia's arm. "Ready to try on your new dress?"

Sofia could only nod as she wondered about her new dress.

When they got to Sofia's closet, Amber handed Sofia her new dress to feel. The new dress felt strange and itchy.

"Huh?! This feels too soft and has no lace around the middle!" Sofia complained, feeling one of the sleeves. "I want my old dress back Amber!"

Amber sighed as she tried not to yell. "Sofia, please just try it on. I didn't stay up late with Madame Collette for nothing."

Sofia felt guilty hearing her sister's words. She could never imagine the blonde princess risking any amounts of sleep for her while Amber had helped her take off her green nightgown and dress into her purple dress with the same shoes she had always worn since her beginnings of being a princess.

"You look like a new princess Sofia!" Amber squealed in delight as she had Sofia turn around.

"Yeah. A new princess," Sofia grumbled, putting her arms to her chest.

"Sofia, what I meant was that when we play dress up, we become someone new. You're somebody new but you're still you."

"Yeah right! Amber, I want my old dress back! I don't want to be a new princess! I don't! I don't!"

Amber sighed, putting her hands to her face. "Sofia, please just wear it for a few days and see how it feels okay and if you don't like the new dress then me and Madame Collette will try to make a few of the new dresses look like your old ones with the lace in the middle. Okay?"

Sofia, now a lot calmer, nodded as she felt Amber take her arm once more. "Okay. Let's get to breakfast."

...

At breakfast, things weren't getting any easier for Sofia. Her new dress felt uncomfortable as she sat down in her chair. James had laughed a little when she had mistaken a butter knife for a fork, and now she was covered in milk from spilling it on herself.

Amber, noticing how soaking wet her sister was, stood up from her chair and walked towards her. "Sofia, let's get you changed." She took Sofia's hand as Amber looked back at her parents and James. "Mother, Daddy, we'll be right back."

"Roland, this is too hard for Sofia," Miranda told her husband as Amber and Sofia had left the room. "she needs some guidance from someone who is blind to help her."

"How about Penny Mom?" James suggested with a small smile. "I mean she's been blind since birth and she can help Sofia."

Roland and Miranda looked at each other before looking back at the prince of Enchancia as they gently nodded at his suggestion.

...

In Sofia's room, Amber had finished looking through Sofia's closet. In her arms was a blue flowered dress.

"Okay Sofia I found your light blue dress and shoes that you wore last weekend to Lani's kingdom," Amber said, letting the brunette princess feel the dress.

Sofia had put on a big smile as Amber had helped her out of her milk stained dress and into her light blue dress and shoes.

"This feels a lot more comfortable than the new dress I was wearing," Sofia said, still smiling as Amber took her by the arm and led her to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a little easier for Sofia but she felt uncomfortable. She knew that her family was only trying to help her but she hated it so as soon as she was finished, she slowly walked back to her room while it was unknown to her that servants were staring at her.

"First he blinded her, now he's made her into a zombie!" A female servant told another female servant who sighed in disgust.

"King Roland said that it was an accident and not Cedric's fault, Elizabeth!" The other servant protested. "Besides, are you trying to hurt Princess Sofia's self esteem?"

Elizabeth and the other servants didn't know it but Sofia's self esteem had been broken since she had woken up.

...

"I can't do my job as story keeper anymore now that I'm blind. I better let Aunt Tilly take her job back. " Sofia, when she got to her room, walked around, remembering what she used to do when she could see. "And I can't do any of my sunny thoughts anymore. I should've just stayed away from the potion that Mr. Cedric and I were working on." Sofia felt the carpet below her as she sat down and sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What happened yesterday wasn't none of our faults Sofia."

Cedric's voice filled the air as Sofia flinched in fright. How did he get into her room? She thought she had locked it.

"No. It wasn't my fault. It was your fault and I want you out of my room!"

Cedric tried to have Sofia keep her hands down and away from him but she refused, yelling that she didn't want him near her.

"Princess Sofia what's wrong?" Baileywick asked, hearing the brunette princess from across the hall as he knelt down in front of the crying Sofia.

"I want Mr. Cedric out of my room," Sofia told the concerned steward as he stood up and pointed to Sofia's bedroom door.

"Cedric, as requested by Princess Sofia, you'll have to leave."

The sorcerer who stood in shock by his apprentice's violent outburst towards him.

While in her anger, memories of Cedric and all the stuff she had done for him when she had her sight came to Sofia as she ran towards the sorcerer who smelled of magic and coffee and started sobbing on his robe.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric!" Sofia sobbed as she felt Cedric's hands touch her hair. "I was just so mad at myself that I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Her trembling voice broke his heart as Cedric knelt down towards the child. "I do," he gently whispered, feeling a bruise on his cheek. "Sofia, when you get angry next time, don't use me as your punching bag." That earned a small giggle from the girl who thought that she had been hitting the air as Sofia wrapped her arms around him.

A sound of a throat clearing had sorcerer and apprentice look up from their friendly hug.

"Oh Baileywick! I didn't know that you were still here. I'm sorry for the yelling," Sofia apologized as she felt heat go to her cheeks.

Baileywick sighed gently at the little girl, accepting her apology. "That's okay Princess Sofia," he informed the youngest princess of Enchancia as he walked towards her bedroom door. "I must get back to work."

"Sofia, how would you like some help?" Cedric asked as Baileywick had left the room.

Sofia nodded gently as Cedric took her by the hand. As he was helping her, Sofia heard her parents and James' voices from her bedroom door.

"Though she's the same age and could help Sofia, Penny's ways of doing things will probably make Sofia feel uncomfortable, James," Miranda tried to say to James gently but he wasn't buying it.

"Are you saying that she can't do it?" James questioned in anger as Sofia tugged at Cedric's robe, confused and a bit frightened.

"Are you alright?" He asked before seeing his apprentice shake her head, leaving him concerned. "What's the matter?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders, confused by her brother's words. "Mr. Cedric, what did James mean by 'she can't do it?'? They don't seem like they're talking about the Flying Derby."

"Let's go talk to your parents," Cedric suggested as he and his apprentice walked out of her room.

"Mom? Dad? James? What do you mean by 'she can't do it'? Are you talking about me?"

Miranda, Roland, and James turned around to see a confused and frightened Sofia holding Cedric's hand.

"Sofia, sweetheart, we weren't talking about you," Miranda began gently as Sofia smelled her rose perfume. "James thought that it would be a good idea if Penny came to help you and we-"

"Thought of treating me like a baby by having her teach me her ways?!" Sofia felt tears in her eyes and her body began to shake. "I don't want it!"

Letting go of Cedric's hand, the youngest princess of Enchancia slowly ran to her room before trying to slam the door.

Cedric, Miranda, and Roland looked at James who looked down at his shoes in shame. He didn't mean to upset his stepsister. He only wanted what he thought would be best for her.

"I'll go talk to Sofia alone, seeing how it's my fault that she ran off," James suggested with a look of shame appearing on his face.

"Careful Prince James," Cedric warned, putting a hand on the blonde prince's shoulder. "you may want to wait until Sofia calms down first. She has quite a temper if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry Cedric, I can handle Sofia."

With his words, James ventured to Sofia's room as his parents and Cedric looked on.

...

"I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby!" Sofia shouted as she threw some of her dolls on the floor along with some blankets as she heard James come into her room.

"Sofia we need to talk," James told her as she furiously turned towards him.

"Talk about what? How everyone's been treating me like a baby?"

"Sofia, this isn't like you. Where's the girl that would give anything a chance, no matter how much it embarrassed her or not?"

"She's gone and so are my eyes!" Sofia shouted in a tone of hatred.

"I'm not leaving until we talk," James told Sofia, trying to keep calm and not lash out. " I can be just as stubborn as you are right now."

"You are to leave!"

"Nice try Sof but that isn't going to work. You can yell, scream, shout, and hit but I'm not backing down until I get my old sister back!"

"The old Sofia is gone and you are about to leave!" Sofia screamed as she was now throwing pillows off her bed but James jumped back again, dodging each pillow that was being thrown at him.

Sofia felt her body and herself get tired minutes later as the pillow that she had tried to throw at her stepbrother had fallen to the floor.

"Sweet dreams Sofia," James said as he covered Sofia up with a blanket and left the room.

"James, what was all that yelling about?" Miranda asked, seeing the blonde prince come out of her daughter's room covered in sweat.

"It was just Sofia having one of her little fits but she's asleep right now. I can help her clean up her room after she wakes up. Maybe a nap will put her in a better mood. I hope."

…

While her mood had improved dramatically for the rest of the day, Cedric had noticed something a little strange about his apprentice's actions when it came to her family members. Every time one of them would call her name, she would start to whimper before telling herself that she belonged.

He didn't question it much until he was going back to his tower for the night, hearing loud whimpers coming from her room.

Concerned for the girl, he carefully walked into her room and looked at her before putting a hand to his mouth to keep himself from gasping at the sight of his apprentice covered in her own sweat.

"I belong. I'm sorry that I can't see anymore. Please don't kick me out," Sofia whimpered as the sorcerer picked her up gently and began to rock her.

"You're dreaming dear princess. You're only dreaming." His words had woken up the brunette princess as the next thing Cedric heard was tears.

"Mr. Cedric!" She sobbed, feeling her face against his robe. "It was awful! Mom, Dad, Amber, and James! They were yelling and screaming at me, calling me names, and Dad wanted to kick me out because I was no use to him!" She didn't look up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the shocked expression on her mentor's face. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I should leave."

Cedric patted Sofia's hair, trying to calm her down. "Princess, if you left, who would share Fly Cakes with me or help me dress up Wormy when he's being pesky?"

Sofia giggled as she felt the sorcerer take her hand, leading her away from her room and to his workshop where a batch of slightly cold Fly Cakes sat as minutes had gone by, leaving a chocolate covered princess dozed off with an abandoned Fly Cake in her left hand.

Cedric had to hide his laughter, thankful that he and Sofia didn't get caught snacking as with a wave of his wand, the chocolate disappeared from the brunette princess' face as he gently carried her back to her room.

"Sleep well Sofia," Cedric muttered gently, giving her a small kiss on the forehead as he covered her up with one of the softest blankets she had.

All morning and part of the afternoon, his apprentice had been stubborn and foul like he had been before she had changed him for the better as Cedric realized that Sofia would need a guide but not from someone that would make her feel uncomfortable about her blindness, but instead from someone that she could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sofia was in a much happier mood the next morning as she walked slowly to her closet, feeling the soft fabric on one of her new dresses as she had put it on.

The dress didn't feel as uncomfortable as it had been the day before as Sofia had walked outside of her room in confidence, only for it to shatter as she heard James laughing.

"James! That's not funny!" Amber scolded, raking her hands through her hair.

"W-What's going on?" Sofia asked nervously as she blinked.

James chuckled. "Nothing, Sof. Just a small prank."

"A small one?!" Amber growled, pulling a leaf from her hair. "You replaced my pillow with leaves!" She turned to Sofia who stared at them with unseeing eyes. "Sorry to say this Sofia, but your dress is on backwards."

Sofia felt heat go to her face as she is tugged at the collar of her dress before slowly running back to her room.

"Amber!" James scolded, looking towards his twin's way once the brunette princess was out of the hallway. "Do you see what you just did?! You just embarrassed our sister because she tried to dress herself!"

"I was only trying to help," Amber defended softly, putting a fan towards her face.

James huffed, making his way to Sofia's room. "Maybe Sofia didn't want your help. Maybe she wanted to show us that she had some independence left. Looks like you ruined it for her," he growled, leaving his twin alone and for the first time in her life, speechless.

…

Sofia breathed heavily. She was slowly getting used to Robin, Mia, and Clover coming back to help her like they used to before the explosion in Cedric's workshop but it wasn't the same. She was thankful enough that her bird friends could hold her dress long enough so she could feel it before going to her closet with Clover by her side so she wouldn't mix up the front and back like she did last time.

"You look ready for the day princess," Clover acknowledged after Sofia had finished before she had waved her hands, wondering where he was. "I'm right in front of you Sof."

"Thank you Clover!" Sofia smiled, trying to hug her friend as she felt his gray fur against her face before sighing in despair, wishing that she could see the somewhat annoyed but at the same time friendly look on his face.

"Sofia? Are you in here? It's me James!"

James' voice had cut the hug between the two friends short as Clover ran off, leaving Sofia alone in her closet.

"I-I'm in my closet," she stuttered nervously, feeling her hands go towards her chest.

Her closet door creaked, leaving Sofia a bit frightened as she sniffed the air. James smelled like dirt, leaves, and some sort of spice while the brunette princess heard soft footsteps come towards her.

"Sofia, what Amber said to you and your dress got me a little furious. Okay maybe more than that but you were only trying to tell us that you didn't need us to help you." James sighed as Sofia felt his hands in her hair. "I know it's hard on you. It's hard on me too. Yesterday, while you were yelling at me, throwing your doll and pillows at me, I admit that I got a little scared because I wasn't used to seeing- I mean- hearing you be this way. You're the sunshine that lights up this family, Sofia and I don't want it to go away all because of Cedric and his workshop."

"But it's wasn't Mr. Cedric's fault!" Sofia protested, backing away from James. "It's wasn't his fault! It was mine!"

"I know that it wasn't his fault but it wasn't your fault ether Sofia. It was something that neither of you could control," James said gently, letting the brunette princess know that she could trust him. "I know something that might cheer you up."

"What is it?" Sofia guessed, feeling herself jump up and down in pure joy.

"You'll see."

James took her hand, leading her out of her closet while Sofia felt her feet touch the carpet, feeling the soft texture against her toes which should've made her feel embarrassed for not wearing any shoes but she didn't care.

The smell of roses and breakfast took her nose, making her feel excited but she knew that it wouldn't last forever as she heard her parents talk about her like she was invisible.

…

"Maybe we could hire Sofia a tutor to help her with her condition. Someone that can understand her, someone that can know how she feels," Roland suggested to his wife as Miranda shook her head.

"I don't think so Rollie," the queen of Enchancia informed him, putting her hands to her chest as she had put down her coffee. "Sofia loves going to Royal Prep with Amber and James. You know that we can't take that happiness away from her."

"She won't be able to dance, let alone act like a princess if we keep her there Miranda!" Roland hissed as unknown to the king and queen, their youngest child had heard them while she was supposed to be eating and began to whimper.

Miranda looked at her daughter, seeing her lip quiver. "Sofia…" She couldn't say more as seconds later, she had heard the brunette princess get up from her chair and run off somewhere as the queen of Enchancia looked at her husband with guilt filled eyes while the twins had looked at them, wondering what had went wrong between them and Sofia.

…

Sofia started sobbing as she felt her feet touch the cold stone steps that led to Cedric's workshop.

She couldn't believe it. Her own parents wanted to hire a tutor for her. Someone that would make her uncomfortable and more fearful in her dark, sightless world.

Cedric was the only one she could trust now. Her family had lost it. Still, she loved them like she did before the explosion, before the dresses, before the embarrassment, and especially before the nightmares.

But Cedric, to her, was considered a good friend with or without her sight. The sorcerer was always kind to her. Sure he complained when it came to doing the most absurd things but he still stayed true to his words and helped her whenever he could.

Feeling for the knocker on his workshop door, Sofia, for the first time since coming to his workshop, knocked on the door before backing away as she smelled magic, coffee, and Fly Cakes from the creak of the door.

"Who is it?" Cedric's voice asked, letting Sofia know that he didn't sound too thrilled to be messed with.

"Good morning Mr. Cedric," Sofia sniffed, tears filling in her eyes for the second time that morning.

…

Cedric had felt his heart break as he looked down at his apprentice. She had came up to see him with bloodshot eyes and he had used his cold demeanor against her, making her eyes turn more bloody while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sofia, come here," he beckoned gently before feeling his apprentice's shaking small body against his lower waist.

"Are you mad at me Mr. Cedric?" She asked tearfully as they both knew that the upset princess couldn't see the look of compassion on his face, trying to tell her that he wasn't furious with her.

Truth be told that Cedric was more furious at himself than anything else. He had tried to look for a spell, a plant, anything that could cure his apprentice's blindness. But nothing had worked as of yet, frustrating the man to the point of insanity.

"Not at you dear princess. More at myself," Cedric answered quickly as Sofia blinked at him.

She was starting to blink a lot more often than what she had used to. The sorcerer wasn't sure why his apprentice blinked her eyes so much. Maybe Sofia was trying to visualize him in her head.

"Mr. Cedric, I'm getting cold. Can we go in your workshop?" Sofia's voice brought him back to reality and away from his thoughts as he saw the brunette princess shiver from the cold stone floor, concluding to him that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her feet with.

He gently took her hand as the two went inside his workshop which was a lot less cold for Sofia while a sense of guilt played in Cedric's mind. Though he had cleaned up the potion and had put away Sofia's apprentice clothes for the time being, the events of two days ago wouldn't go away from his mind.

He looked at his apprentice, her face was filled with a small smile, yet he imagined it looking scared.

Sofia's screams of pain wouldn't get out of his head nor would the image of her opening her eyes and her mother sobbing at the fact that she couldn't see.

 _"You caused Sofia's blindness Cedric. I can expect that you can at least find a cure for it," King Roland had told him, his tone bitter as he had left with his family._

 _"Of course your majesty. Anything for Princess Sofia."_

Though he knew that the king of Enchancia hadn't really blamed him and was truly only bitter for the situation that had taken place, Cedric had stayed true to his word.

The sorcerer looked back at his apprentice, seeing that her expression had changed to concern as she asked him a question, regarding help.

"What kind of help do you need Sofia?" Cedric asked gently, taking her small hand into his gloved one.

"A lot," the little girl answered simply as Cedric saw her shoulders slump low and her cheeks turn red. Clearly she was embarrassed as she had to never ask him for help before unless it was for a spell that she hadn't learned yet.

The sorcerer bit his lip. "Maybe your parents can try to help you. Surely they can figure out what to do with your blindness." Seeing his apprentice's lip quiver, Cedric smacked himself in the forehead.

How could he had been so native? The brunette princess' parents, while good people, were as clueless as he was when it came to their youngest's blindness and by the look on her face and tears filling in her eyes, it seemed like they had done the most damage in figuring out what to do with her condition and other needs.

"I don't want a tutor to help me like Mom and Dad do," his apprentice croaked through tears. " I want you Mr. Cedric."

Sofia's words, though heartbreaking, shocked the sorcerer more than he thought it would have. She wanted him to help her instead of a fancy, intelligent, and more understanding person to help her view her world when he barely understood it himself, let alone knew how it felt to be in a world of darkness for twenty four hours a day with only your hearing and mind to keep you at bay.

Cedric had let go of Sofia's hand and with a wave of his wand, a small plate of food appeared as he beckoned the little girl to eat, knowing that she could at least hear her stomach growl like wild.

As Sofia ate or at least tried to without spilling the small plate on herself while Cedric watched carefully, the sorcerer only wondered how the king and queen would react to the youngest princess of Enchancia's request of him helping her.

He knew right away that they wouldn't be pleased while he hoped that they would at least give him a try before calling upon someone that would make Sofia uncomfortable and a bit insecure about herself and her blindness to help her with navigating her world and how it worked to the best of her advantage.

…

"Are you sure that you'll capable of helping her Cedric? To be able to handle her emotions?" Roland asked in the evening as the two males watched Miranda take Sofia to bed, the little girl's brown curls scattered messily on her back from playing with Amber and James minutes earlier.

After Sofia had eaten in his workshop with some crumbs spilled on her dress that he had cleaned up with a wave of his wand, Cedric had made sure that she had spent some time with her family for the rest of the day. The brunette princess had begged and pleaded with him to let her stay with him but, much to her disappointment, the sorcerer had refused before gently telling her that her family wouldn't hurt her like they had done in her nightmare from the night before.

Luckily, Sofia had taken his advice though she would whimper quietly from time to time, telling Cedric that she was still a little scared of her family hurting her.

"I know I'll be able to King Roland," Cedric, a bit shocked at himself for addressing the king of Enchancia without much of a stir in his voice like he normally would had, answered with a sincere feeling that he could help Sofia despite his lack of knowledge of her blindness.

Roland nodded approvingly. "What you haven't been noticing, Cedric, is that Sofia has been having trouble with not only texture but with utensils," he explained as Sofia at dinner came to him. Seeing her trying to use the right utensil but failing each time had broken his heart but as Enchancia's king, he had to be strong for not only his children but the entire kingdom, pushing his personal feelings aside until the evening. "I suggest that for her lesson with you tomorrow afternoon, you study texture. Try to find some things that Sofia can feel with her hands. If she seems joyful with you, we'll continue the lessons. But if not, we're hiring Sofia a tutor."

Cedric, not wanting to disrespect the king even though he really wanted to, nodded as the two men went their separate ways.

…

In his master's workshop, Wormwood the raven scoffed as he saw Cedric trying to find textures for the pesky princess to feel for her to get used to her blindness.

It was supposed to be their chess night where the raven usually cheated on, leaving his master in a silly fit that often amused Wormwood but now that Cedric had to babysit a princess who couldn't see anything, the raven felt a bit betrayed.

What was the point of being Cedric's companion? What was the point of trying to steal the pesky princess' amulet when his master had gotten soft towards the child?

There was no point as Wormwood could only scoff some more when his master told him that some of his feathers could be used as a texture for Sofia to feel with her hands.

While he would always help his master with whatever he needed, helping the girl that caused him to go mushy gushy the second she was with him outraged Wormwood.

Cedric was his and his alone as the raven felt that he didn't need to share with a pesky and now blind princess.

In fact, the raven would try to prove himself tomorrow during his master's lesson that sharing a princess was not for him to enjoy but for now until the morning hours, Wormwood tried to rest and control himself of his hatred towards his master's apprentice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Low whispers was what Sofia had heard the next morning as she got up from the window seat while her bed was still too high for her to get into without a stool.

"Sofia can't come with us?" She heard James ask in distraught. "But she has always been allowed to come with us to Royal Prep."

"It's for her safety James. Until she has a cane, she'll just bump into everything." Sofia heard her father say sternly before tears filled her eyes.

It wasn't fair! Now her blindness had prevented her from going to school as Sofia wondered what else it could take away from her.

Hearing her door open, Sofia stood to where she was as Roland's cologne was too strong for her to handle while James' hair that smelled of honey made her smile before she frowned, knowing that he was only there to keep their father company.

"Why can't I go Dad? I mean Penny is blind and has been since birth but she can still go to school! So I want to go to!" As her anger escaped her, Sofia threw a doll at him along with her blanket and pillow to the ground.

"Sofia! Stop that throwing right now!" Roland demeaned, a bit surprised at her anger as she was normally a cheerful child in his eyes.

"I won't! And another thing Father, I hate you for talking about me like I can't walk because you think I'm weak. But I can and I am strong. That's you all think of me as weak, someone you can baby so you're leaving! Now!" Sofia yelled as she started to throw her window pillows.

"Dad, just leave Sofia be," James said, not wanting things between stepfather and stepdaughter to get worse. " She must've woken up on the wrong side this morning. But she'll calm down if she's left alone for awhile. And Dad can I talk to you in the hallway? Please?"

Roland nodded towards his son." Okay James." He turned to Sofia who was still fuming with anger. "Sofia, you clean up what you can then come to breakfast. Okay dear?"

"No! I won't come to breakfast with you!" Sofia shouted as father and son had left the room.

Once in the hallway. James looked at his father with his hands in his pockets. "Dad, Sofia's right. Penny can go to school and she's blind. I think Sofia will be fine if she goes tomorrow with us like she used to."

Roland, though hesitated about his youngest going to school with her blindness, nodded. "Alright, I'll allow it. But if anything happens while she's there and I mean anything, you and Amber have to tell me."

"Dad, we're together in all our classes anyway so nothing will happen to Sofia," James reminded the king of Enchancia who looked a bit uncertain. "but if anything does, you'll have mine and Amber's word."

…

James was correct when he had said that she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed as Sofia was still furious when she heard her mother come in the room.

"If it's about coming to breakfast, just have Baileywick bring it to me as I can no longer trust Dad!" Sofia snapped, picking up her doll.

"Sofia..." Miranda began while her daughter had thrown her princess doll towards her.

"You think I'm weak because of my blindness! I'm not weak! I'm scared and I'm confused! Don't you understand Mom?" Sofia asked, trying to keep her fury low as she didn't want to hurt her mother.

"Sofia why didn't you tell me how you felt before?" Miranda asked softly as all she received was silence. "Sofia, you always came to talk to me before without worry."

Sofia sighed. "I know Mom but you can still see and I can't." Tears filled her eyes. " Dad doesn't want me to go to Royal Prep anymore and to me that's not fair!"

"Sofia, he's just looking out for you honey," Miranda told her even though she hated seeing her daughter this miserable.

"I know Mom but why can't I be with Vivian and the rest of my school friends?" Sofia questioned with small tears rolling down her cheeks. "I mean Penny is blind but she can still go to school and be on the Flying Derby team." She looked up at her mother with unseen eyes. "Please Mom! Talk to Dad about letting me go back to Royal Prep. "

"Sofia, if you want to go to back Royal Prep, I'll talk to your father because you want me to but please Sofia when you hear him, try to be on your best behavior," Miranda said gently but with a stern tone in her voice.

Sofia shook her head. "No because Dad lost my trust in him already and I don't want to hear his voice for a little while."

Miranda sighed at her daughter in understanding. "Okay Sofia I'll come and check on you in awhile after you had your breakfast."

Sofia, for the first time since the explosion, smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom."

Sofia was a lot more calm as her mother had left. If Penny was able go to Royal Prep without any problems from her parents then why couldn't she? She thought that the golden brown haired princess could help her navigate for a while before she could find it on her own. Plus, she knew that Penny wouldn't mind as she hoped that James and Amber would only tell her about what happened in Cedric's workshop and not their friends even though she knew that they could help her out, she didn't want them to feel ashamed.

"Princess Sofia? Your breakfast is to your left," Baileywick informed as Sofia felt the jam on her toast, resulting in sticky fingers.

"Thank you," Sofia said as with the hand that wasn't covered in jam, she picked up the toast and began to eat.

Baileywick smiled softly at the child. Here the king thought that she was too weak to do the most simplest of tasks now that she couldn't see but Sofia was proving him wrong as she ate, a bit sloppily the steward had noticed, but at least she was trying.

When she had finished and was a bit on the messy side with crumbs everywhere and jam on her dress and parts of her hair, Baileywick had bid the youngest child of Enchancia farewell before making his way to make sure that Amber and James were ready for Royal Prep.

 _A new bed?! I think not!_ Sofia thought to herself as she heard a male voice talking about her going to school so a bed could be put in as she ran to find her mother.

"James, where's Sofia?" Amber asked, one of her backpack straps resting on her shoulder. " I thought she was coming with us so she won't know about Mother and Daddy's surprise for her. I mean the working people are already here."

"Oh snap!" James shouted in disbelief as he looked at Amber. "Amber go on ahead to school. I need to talk to Mom and Dad. I'll see you then. Okay?"

"James! Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Amber shouted, running after her twin.

"Mom, the workers are outside with Sofia's new bedroom stuff," James told his stepmother with slight worry in his voice.

"Oh what was your father thinking?!" Miranda sighed, putting her face in her hands. "And to think I just got Sofia calm again."

"Mom I don't want a new bed! I want my old bed! Please?" Sofia begged, unaware of why she would need a new one.

"Sofia please! It's for your safety so you can climb in without a step stool and so you no longer have to sleep in your window seat," Roland tried to explain to the best of his advantage but the youngest child of Enchancia wasn't phased with his explanation.

"No! I don't want a new bed!" Sofia shouted as she ran off.

"Sofia wait up please!" Amber shouted but her sister was gone as she turned to her twin. "Come on James! We have to find her!"

James nodded in worry for the brunette princess. "Yeah. Sofia isn't in a very good mood today and I don't want her to get hurt by anything she may come in contact with. Come on Amber! Let's go!"

The twins ran off to find their stepsister as Miranda looked at her husband in disbelief for trying to make her daughter even more miserable in just an hours time.

...

Sofia found herself in the garden alone as she started to sob, putting her knees to her chest. It wasn't fair! First her stepfather didn't want her to go to school and now he wanted to change her room. Could her day get any worse?

"There she is James! In the garden!"

It just did as Sofia heard Amber's footsteps come towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Sofia snapped as the smell of Amber's berry shampoo filled the air. "I'm not going back in there! And I never wanted a new bed!"

"We know Sofia but Daddy's having a hard time getting used to your blindness and him being more protective than usual is just him showing how he feels." Amber had put a gentle hand on Sofia's shoulder, only for the brunette princess to start crying.

"Amber? What did you do?" James asked, reaching the two sisters.

Amber looked at her twin with some guilt in her eyes. " I just told Sofia that Daddy is just have a hard time getting used to her blindness and how he's more protective than usual by showing how he feels."

"Amber why are don't you go and get the three of us some ice cream," James said, hoping to ease tension between the two sisters. "And please give Sofia some time okay."

Amber nodded at her brother as ice cream did sound good to her. "Sure James." The blonde princess turned to Sofia. "I'll be back Sofia," she said before leaving for the ice cream.

Sofia didn't reply as James came towards her and had put a hand in her hair, getting some jam on his hand as a result.

"I don't like being blind," the brunette princess sniffed, feeling her brother's hand in her hair. "I just keep getting mad at everyone."

James looked at her and sighed. "I know you don't mean it, Sof." With a free hand, he wiped a tear from his youngest sister's eye. "One day you'll be yourself again just like you used to be, only with no sight."

Sofia smiled at the motion. "After Mr. Cedric helps me of course."

"Or someone like Penny can help you more like with your mobility skills," James suggested as he smiled back.

"Will you ask Penny please? When you get to Royal Prep of course."

"Sure Sof. Anything for you."

...

As Amber had finished getting the ice cream for her, James, and Sofia, she heard her parents arguing from the hallway which frightened her as she had never heard them yell at each other before.

The yelling became louder as Amber heard her stepmother shout something about Sofia and how it wasn't right of them to overprotect her before a smack was heard and Roland apologizing for what he had done.

Terrified about what else could happen, the disturbed oldest princess of Enchancia ran back outside with her and her siblings' ice cream.

"Roland please hear me out!" Miranda begging her husband as she tried to get over the shock that he had struck her. "You're being more overprotective than when you had Baileywick go on a Buttercup outing with Sofia."

"Miranda, that was the outdoors! This is Sofia and her eyesight we're talking about!" Roland argued before he sighed. " I'm only trying to do what's best for her."

Miranda looked at her hands before she sighed in despair. "I know Rollie but Sofia is not weak! She's scared and confused about her blindness and we aren't helping her out much by keeping her away from her school friends and Sofia wants to try to be independent like her friend Penny." She gave her husband a stern look. " Please Roland?"

"You're right Miranda," he said with a bit of regret in his voice."I better go apologize to Sofia."

...

Amber returned with the ice cream as Sofia gladly took her bowl while James noticed how heavy his twin was breathing even worse than when she would get so upset over their birth mother.

"Mother and Daddy were arguing!" The blonde princess gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. "They've never done that before!"

"Are you sure?" James asked before seeing Sofia's face covered in strawberry ice cream as he tried not to laugh.

Amber nodded in worry as a chill went down her spine.

"Amber? James? Maybe I speak to your sister? Alone?" Roland's voice came in the air, stopping James from responding to his twin's answer.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at their father.

"Of course Daddy," Amber said, dragging her brother by the arm.

"Amber! We can't leave Sofia alone with Dad!" James shouted in a whisper, knowing that his father was no longer trusted in Sofia's mind.

"Just for a few minutes!" Amber whispered back, her tone a bit more soft. "Come on! Let's go check on Mother and see if she's okay."

Seeing that his twins had left the garden, Roland knelt down to his youngest daughter as he wished that she could see the guilt in his eyes. "Sofia, I was just talking with your mother and I'm sorry about everything. I didn't know you were scared and confused and if you want Penny to help you while you're at Royal Prep we can give it a try and Cedric can help you in the afternoon but let's get you cleaned up first and then we can try the ice cream again. Okay?"

"No new bed?" Sofia asked, a bit happy and scared for herself.

Roland had to shuffle a small laugh at Sofia's question. " Tell you what, let's stop by the Brillancia castle this weekend and I'll see what kind of bed Penny has. Okay?"

There was silence between the two before Sofia spoke again. "Why were you and Mom fighting?" She asked as she had overheard Amber talking about it. " Was it because of me?"

Roland was taken aback. She had heard him and her mother arguing? Oh Enchancia help him. "Sofia..." He took his stepdaughter's hand gently, placing it in his big one. "I'm afraid that we were but we didn't mean it. We're just upset about what's happening to you."

"Does that mean you want me to leave?" Sofia asked in fear.

"Now what made you think of something like that?" Roland asked, a bit concerned.

"N-Nightmares," Sofia stuttered nervously, nearly stepping away from her stepfather as her nightmares began to play in her mind.

…

"Mother? It's me and James! Are you alright?"

Miranda looked at her stepchildren with a small smile as she heard Amber's voice. "I'm fine dear," she replied, trying to not show the sadness in her voice as she thought of how she and her husband had just argued over their youngest child.

"Mom! Your cheek!" James shouted as he saw his stepmother's face, a bruise forming on the left cheek.

"James, it was just a little fighting. Nothing more okay. Now let's get you two ready for school. You're both already late as it is now go on. We'll talk about this tonight with your father. Okay?"

"But Mom!" Amber protested.

"No buts!" Miranda told the twins sternly. "Now go on you two."

Amber and James nodded while the blonde prince of Enchancia hoped that they would get to Royal Prep on time so they could talk to Penny.

…

"Penny!" James shouted when he and Amber had gotten to Royal Prep as the golden brown haired princess had heard him, tapping her cane in front of her.

"James! Amber! I kept thinking that you two were sick! What took you so long and where is Sofia?" Princess Penny of Brillancia asked, her cheeks turning red as she spoke James' name.

"Sofia's the reason we were late," Amber answered putting a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Is she sick?"

James shrugged as he walked towards his twin and his crush. "Well, Sofia isn't sick with a cold or nothing like that but we need your help with her."

"What's wrong with Sofia?" Penny asked as she touched her necklace in concern.

Amber sighed. "Okay but if we tell you, you have keep your lips shut to everyone else."

Penny, though she hated the idea of being secretive, nodded. "Of course Amber! Anything for Sofia!"

"Well, the reason why we were late was because a few days ago, Sofia had lost her eyesight doing something she loved," James explained before clearing his throat. "I won't tell you why though."

"Anyway Penny, we thought that since you're blind and have been since birth, maybe you could kind of help Sofia relearn how to feel and eat without making too much of a mess if you know what I mean," Amber explained, resting her hands towards her chest.

"I would be glad to help Sofia!" Penny smiled. "Amber, James, let me guess your mom and dad were fighting right?" She asked, noticing how concerned the twins sounded for Sofia.

"How did you know?" Amber asked in surprise.

Penny shrugged. "We have ways of knowing if we were not in the room. We can feel it in our heart and sometimes it causes nightmares which is what Sofia has been having."

"How did you-" James began before Amber nudged him in the ribs, not wanting a repeat of her words.

"I sometimes have nightmares," Penny informed the twins with a sheepish tone in her voice. "but thanks to the dream catcher Reina made me for me in preschool, I have sweet dreams now."

…

Sofia sighed as while James and Amber were at school with Penny, she was getting ready for her afternoon lesson with Cedric. She had never felt so nervous about taking a lesson from her mentor, her best friend before but something in her mind told her that she wasn't going to get used to the lessons but she would try so she wouldn't upset Cedric.

Being led to his workshop by Roland who didn't want her to walk alone, the brunette princess tried to smile.

Maybe she would enjoy Cedric's lessons even if they didn't involve magic just yet.

"Dad, I can go by myself," Sofia told her stepfather, a bit surprised at herself that she was speaking to him again. "Besides, you should make up with Mom as she seemed so sad when I had talked to her after we had cleaned up the ice cream off my face."

Roland nodded though he knew that she couldn't see it." You're right Sofia I should make sure that your mother is alright after I leave you with Cedric."

Sofia shook her head, telling him that he could leave and that she'll be okay.

Roland didn't listen to her words as he stood by the railing of the stairs. "Okay Sofia I'll watch you from here."

Sofia sighed as she shook her head, making her way inside her mentor's workshop.

"Mr. Cedric!" She called with a bit of excitement in her voice. "I'm here for my lesson!"

Cedric tapped his fingers on his workshop table, motioning her to come over to him but instead, she had gotten distracted by his raven's squawking.

"Good afternoon Wormwood," Sofia greeted the raven who scoffed at her presence.

She felt his feathers for a few minutes before feeling something peck at her skin, scraping it.

Sofia giggled, not knowing that she was bleeding. "Wormwood! Stop it right now you silly bird!"

…

In the hallway, Roland looked at his wife who stood with her face in her hands.

"Miranda is everything okay?" He asked in concern.

Miranda looked up at her husband as she sighed. " Rollie, I never meant for Amber to hear us fighting. We should've been more careful."

"You were right about me being overprotective but Sofia said something about herself having nightmares that's concerned me."

"Nightmares?" Miranda questioned in concern." Rollie, you don't think that these nightmares have been keeping Sofia awake? Do you?"

Roland shrugged as he had put a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure."

…

Wormwood tried to look satisfied at his master's apprentice's bleeding hand, only to be let down upon as he realized that it was the girl's left hand which she barely used.

"Silly raven!" The little girl laughed at him.

So she thought he was silly but Wormwood was quite clever as one of the pesky princess' curls reminded him of a worm so when she tried to feel him again, he started tugging on the curl, making the little girl scream for mercy.

"Wormy! Stop that this instant! Sofia's hair isn't a worm!" His master scolded, coming over to the girl and fighting him to release the curl which he did seconds later while Wormwood watched Cedric comfort Sofia who had begun crying before they started their lesson.

Cedric put his hands on his apprentice's shoulders, hoping that he could get her to stop crying. "Sofia, calm down. You remember Wormy."

"I know but Wormwood had never pecked me or tugged at my hair before. I would send that no good bird packing right now!" Sofia beckoned as Cedric shushed the little girl before she got too emotional.

"Sofia, sweetheart, let me see your left hand please," the sorcerer instructed gently, not wanting to scare his apprentice.

The little girl obeyed as Cedric got a good look at his apprentice's left hand. The scratches were nothing too serious but not wanting the risk of getting fired because of his bird, the sorcerer wrapped up the hand with bandages that he would usually keep for himself.

He heard his apprentice giggle as he finished wrapping up her left hand. He didn't question why but instead began their lesson.

…

After school that day, Amber and James had to stay a few hours after class to make up some work that they had miss that morning as Penny came up to them, her braids blowing in the afternoon breeze behind her.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a girn. "I need to talk to Sofia." Noticing the silence between her and the twins, Penny had put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "Don't worry, I told my driver that I was coming with you two and he'll have my parents meet us at your castle."

"Of course," Amber replied with a smile. "I think Sofia would be happy to hear someone else's voice besides ours for a change." She looked at her brother was staring at their friend dreamily. "James, we're leaving!"

"Coming Penny dear," James said with a smile as the blonde princess groaned.

Penny giggled. "I think he likes me!"

Amber had put her hands to her face as the three children stepped inside the carriage.

"Penny, you and James should talk to one another," Amber suggested as she looked at James who looked as if he was daydreaming.

Penny smiled a small smile as she played with the pendant around her neck. "Maybe I will! Right after Sofia knows how to use a cane."

...

Sofia had, much to both of their surprise, enjoyed the lesson that she had with Cedric as the sorcerer was gentle and patient with her while she was walking back to her room when she heard a voice that she thought that she wouldn't hear until the next day.

"Hi Sofia!" Penny greeted with a smile. "Want to walk together?'"

"Penny?" Sofia asked, clearly confused as to why her good friend was at her castle on a Monday afternoon."You're here to help me too?"

"Yes Sofia." With the smile that she wished Sofia had seen, Penny handed the brunette princess her cane. "Here, take my cane and swing it back and forth real gentle to make sure that there's nothing in you way."

"What about you Penny?" Sofia asked in concern. "What if you fall?"

"Don't worry, Sofia, I bought another one," Penny told her friend as she tapped the spare cane that she kept mainly for emergencies. "Ready?'

"Ready." Sofia tapped Penny's cane gently before she stopped. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Tap as you walk? Yes it is."

Penny walked with her spare cane while Sofia tried again, this time not as confused by the noise.

"You got this Sofia! Keep going!" Penny encouraged with a smile.

Sofia tried again as she felt relaxed until she heard her stepfather's voice come into view.

"Sofia did seem pretty happy with Cedric teaching her. I guess we don't need a tutor after all."

"Sofia? Is everything okay?" Penny asked, noticing that her friend was no longer tapping her cane.

"No..." Sofia paused before she began to run with Penny's cane in hand.

"Sofia! Wait up!" Penny yelled, trying to catch up with the smaller girl.

Man! How is Sofia running so fast like that? It's almost as if she's Felicity in human form, The golden brown haired princess thought with an expression of being impressed that her friend was almost like her flying horse as she smelled Sofia's hair.

"Roland, you didn't say tutor again? Did you?" Miranda asked, noticing the noise from the hallway.

Roland looked at her before he had sighed in despair.

Miranda gave her husband a look before she shook her head, knowing that while he was trying to help Sofia with her blindness, he wasn't making much sense.

...

"Sofia? Where are you?" Penny asked as she tapped her cane on the ground .

"Go away Penny! And take your cane with you!" Sofia yelled as she ran deep into her garden.

"Sofia wait up!" Penny demanded, concerned and a bit hurt at her friend's actions. "I'm not leaving and you can try throwing things but that isn't going to make me leave. You can yell but I will still be here. Now what's up?"

"Nothing Penny," Sofia said softly, wanting the golden haired girl to leave her alone.

"Until you tell me what's bugging you, we aren't leaving this spot and we can stay here all night if we have to!" Penny shouted, the hurt in her friend's actions not being her liking as she had tried to let them be minutes before.

Sofia sighed as the day's events played in her mind. " Okay Penny, it's my father and mother."

"Your parents?" The golden haired girl questioned in shock. "But they've always seemed so nice."

"If they're not being so overprotective," Sofia grumbled as tears filled her eyes. "Penny! You'll never understand what it's like to me!"

"I do!" Penny protested, feeling her fingers pat her hip. "Before you were my friend and you convinced me to join the Flying Derby team, my mom was overprotective of me. She was afraid that I would get hurt if I tried anything especially Flying Derby!"

"Really?" Sofia asked through tears. "Why?"

Penny sighed as she bit her lip. She didn't want to explain but she had no choice. " Sofia, I've been blind since birth and when I told my mother that I wanted to try out for the Flying Derby one day, she told me I could get hurt if I tried since I would be up in the sky."

Sofia looked guilty as she listened to Penny's words. Her friend had dealt with overprotective parents for years while she had only dealt with it for a few days.

"Penny, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Sofia said, feeling her amulet. "I just got so upset about what Mom and Dad have been doing lately."

"It's okay." Penny laughed as she tapped her spare cane once she got it out from her backpack. "You keep on practicing and I'll be talking to James."

"About what?" Sofia asked in curiosity.

"N-Nothing," Penny stuttered as she felt her cheeks turn red.

Sofia laughed softly and began to practice some more while Penny walked off to find James.

While she practiced, she smelled magic, coffee, and Fly Cakes which meant that Cedric was coming towards her as she wondered why.

"Sofia, congratulations for doing so well on your first lesson. I never would have thought that you would get Wormy's feathers and your training wand in their correct texture," Cedric acknowledged the brunette princess as he looked at the cane that Penny had given her. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh! Penny gave it to me to practice with." Sofia smiled sheepishly at her mentor who patted her head gently.

"So you're replacing me already?" Cedric asked as Sofia gasped. "Dear girl! I was only joking!"

Heat came to the little girl's face as she didn't know that her mentor had only been joking. She thought he had been serious when he questioned Penny replacing him. She may have been friends with the golden brown haired girl for a few months but she had been friends with Cedric for nearly two years and no matter if she could see or not, Sofia knew that he came first.

"Mr. Cedric, I'm scared for tomorrow." Sofia bit her lip, wishing that she could see his reassuring face. "What if my friends say something? What if they make fun of me?"

"Then I'll turn them all into toads!" Cedric offered with a wicked laugh.

Sofia gasped, putting her free hand that wasn't holding Penny's cane to her face. "Mr. Cedric!" She giggled, trying to visualize her friends as toads hopping around the Royal Prep classroom.

"Rabbits are more to your liking I presume?" Cedric asked in a mockingly hurt tone, causing the brunette princess to giggle some more.

Once she was finished giggling, Sofia felt herself against her mentor's robe, hugging him. "I love you Mr. Cedric. You truly are sensational for helping me!"

"You're welcome Sofia," Cedric told her as he looked down at his smiling apprentice while tears that he was a little thankful that she couldn't see were filling in his dark brown eyes.

She believed in him and their first lesson, even with Wormwood acting out, went well as Cedric wondered what else could later be in store for him and his blind apprentice who he now considered to be not only his best friend but as someone to help him even in his darkest days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ready to go Sofia?" Amber asked as she led her stepsister, who wouldn't be getting her cane for a few days, by the arm as they walked down the castle steps.

To say that Sofia was nervous about going back to Royal Prep would be an understatement as the brunette princess bit her lip.

"Ready Sofia?" James asked as she and Amber stood by the door of the carriage before taking Sofia's hand to help her up into the carriage.

"Amber? James? Is my dress still clean?" Sofia asked, not wanting to embarrass herself on her first day back to Royal Prep since the explosion.

"Yes Sofia but I had packed another one of your dresses just in case if you make a mess at lunch." Amber patted her sister's shoulder, hoping to decrease her worry of embarrassment. "It's in your backpack."

Sofia touched her backpack straps gently as the carriage took off to Royal Prep, relaxing some of her nerves while she felt the sun hit her face.

Amber and James looked at her, noticing how peaceful she was since the explosion that had taken away her eyesight. They hated the thought of having to take her out of that state when the carriage would land at Royal Prep and too much noise would come to their sister's ears, frightening her to nearly the point of her running away which they didn't need to have upon them even though they knew she couldn't control it just yet.

"James! I see Royal Prep!" Amber smiled as Sofia heard the sound of her friends which slightly spooked her a little bit before the blonde princess frowned at what she was seeing. "And Penny is waiting for us with Vivian and Hugo. Hopefully she didn't tell them about Sofia's blindness."

Amber took Sofia's hand as the two stepped down from the carriage before reminding her sister to not run away from her and James.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Vivian asked, noticing the blonde princess holding Sofia's hand.

"Sofia can walk perfectly fine on her own," Hugo added, his tone friendly but a bit disgusted at what he was seeing.

"No actually she can't," Penny told the two staring children as she fiddled with her necklace. "Sofia had lost her eyesight from doing something but I'm not sure what it was."

"Sofia is this true?" Hugo asked, hoping that Penny was telling the truth.

"Yes Hugo," Sofia answered in discouragement."I guess you don't want a girl that can't see. Right?"

"Sofia please listen. Now if you would just let me talk-" Hugo began only for the brunette princess to cut him off.

"No! I hate you!" Sofia shouted as she took off to the stables, causing Amber and James to groan in despair.

"Sofia! Please listen to me!"

"No! I'm leaving and don't you dare come after me!"

Hugo sighed gently, not wanting to scare Sofia as even though that it was only them in the stables, he didn't want to risk getting into trouble. " Sofia, you aren't running away from me because the truth is that my mother is blind and she didn't want anyone to see her not even me and Axel but I'm not going to let you go down that road like she did. Sofia, I like you as a friend and I want to help if you let me. My father knows the best teacher that can help you and your family cope with your blindness."

Sofia smiled at him, relieved that he understood what she was going through. "Thanks Hugo."

"Sofia you mean everything to me," Hugo admitted as he awkwardly hugged the girl before letting go.

Sofia felt heat go to her face at Hugo's statement. At one time, she would've hated his guts and just kept on running but he had meant what he had said as she took his hand while he lead her back to the front entrance of Royal Prep where it was unknown to her that Amber had her arms crossed.

"You promised me that you wouldn't run away," the disappointed blonde princess told Sofia sternly, her gentle mood gone like the wind.

"I know Amber but Hugo had talked to me about running away and I like him as a friend." Sofia paused as she fiddled with her amulet. " I'm sorry Amber. I really am."

Amber looked at Hugo and smiled before looking back at Sofia. "That's okay Sofia," she said gently. " I'm just glad that Hugo caught you before you left."

Sofia smiled brightly as she felt Amber take her hand as they, James, Penny, Vivian, and Hugo went inside the school building.

…

Her first class wasn't the best for Sofia no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know how to curtsy like she used to, resulting in herself tripping and falling on her face.

Nobody laughed at her thankfully but she was still embarrassed as Vivian took her hand.

"You tried your best," the formerly shy dark haired princess said in an attempt to cheer up Sofia but the embarrassment wouldn't crease, making the brunette princess feel ashamed of herself.

"I never tripped before!" Sofia protested with a bit of anger in her voice. She wasn't sure what she should be more furious with. The fact the she was blind and was clumsy as ever or the whispers she was hearing while at her desk.

Hugo noticing how distressed Sofia was, looked at his teacher. "Miss Merryweather," he began in a small motion. "all Sofia needs is to keeping trying like she did the first time. I mean she'll fall but Sofia knows to never give up."

Merryweather nodded at the prince, knowing how generous he was being for trying to help Sofia in her time of need. "True Hugo." The blue fairy looked at the youngest princess of Enchancia with a smile. "Okay Sofia shall we try again?"

Sofia smiled nervously at Merryweather's words as she fixed her dress. "Okay Miss Merryweather I can try."

Sofia tried again and as much as she didn't want to disappoint Hugo, Merryweather, and her class, she tripped once again as this time, she heard laughter, cruel laughter.

Tears filled her eyes as she sat down and put her knees to her chest. She didn't want to cry in front of her classmates as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Smelling hints of orange blossom, Sofia smiled softly.

"Try it again Sofia," Penny encouraged. "You almost had it!"

"Penny is right Sofia," Amber added as she, unknown to the two girls, stood in front of the classroom. " now try it again but this time, follow my voice."

Sofia followed Amber's voice as instructed and though it took a while, she had finally gotten it down as her classmates, who Sofia hoped that they were patient with her, clapped all except for one.

"You're pathetic!" Rebecca, a new princess that had came to the school a week earlier, hissed into Sofia's ear as the brunette princess made her way back to her seat. "You're wasting your time being here. Better go back home to Mommy and Daddy before you do something else stupid."

Sofia ignored her words even though they were hurting her as she tried to focus on her work.

Hugo, who had seen Sofia's discouraged state, looked at Rebecca with fury in his eyes. "Rebecca! That's my girlfriend I mean friend you're talking about and for your information, I'm so glad you didn't make the flying derby team!"

"Well you all are just a brunch of babies for being around two blind princesses!" Rebecca argued, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Excuse me Rebecca but that's no way to make friends!" Zoey, who had overheard the rude girl, complained as she remembered what Sofia had taught her about making friends.

"I always get my friends!" Rebecca growled, not caring about the values of real friendship. " And no one needs a blind princess around here thank you very much."

"Princess Rebecca! One more word from you and mark my words, you'll be sent back to Hexley Hall where you belong!" Merryweather scolded the girl with her hands on her hips. "Now apologize to Princess Sofia."

"I'm sorry Sofia," Rebecca said with no regret in her voice which was unnoticed by Merryweather who dismissed the class for lunch.

…

Lunchtime should've been easy for Sofia. She should've been able to eat in peace but instead, she was sobbing her eyes out and covered in food.

Some princes and Rebecca were laughing at her. She didn't know she would trip over Rebecca's shoe. No one warned her.

She heard Hugo and James growl under their breaths as Sofia felt herself being picked up by her sister.

"Come on, Sofia, let's get you changed," Amber said gently, leading her out of the room with Penny, Vivian, Cleo, and Zoey following them.

...

"I'm sorry," Sofia, now in the bathroom and dressed only in her underwear, sobbed as Amber and Cleo were running water on her hair, trying to get out the food that managed to sneak its way in.

"Don't be Sofia, it's Rebecca who's to blame," Amber growled, anger rising at the girl that had humiliated her sister right in front of everyone.

"Ow! Amber! That's hot water!" Sofia complained, feeling hot water burn at her hair.

"Oh! Sorry Sofia!" Amber apologized as she and Cleo changed the tabs to colder water.

"Let's see if Sofia can dry her own hair," Penny suggested as Vivian and Zoey stood guard outside the bathroom door so they wouldn't get disturbed.

Sofia hesitated at the suggestion as she shook her head, getting Amber and Cleo a little wet in the process.

"Sofia, take the towel from Cleo and dry your hair. " Penny fiddled with her necklace as she hoped that Sofia would listen to her. "'Go on. You have to learn how to do things yourself, not let everyone help you all the time. "

"Okay Penny," Sofia said as Cleo handed her the towel before she tried to dry her hair which resulted in small but manageable frizz.

"Good job Sofia!" Amber cheered as Penny gently demanded for the brunette princess to dress herself.

Sofia had dressed herself correctly with one mistake involving a sleeve much to shock of Amber and Cleo while Penny clapped her hands excitedly.

But the excitement didn't last long as Sofia started to sob once more, remembering the laughter that had taken place in the lunchroom.

"Sofia..." Amber looked at her sister in pity. Here she was trying to act normal after what had happened to her, only to be humiliated in front of her classmates by a princess that hated her.

"I wanna go home," Sofia sobbed as she felt herself shiver while Penny had put an arm around her.

"Sofia, you can't let Rebecca get to you," Penny told her in a heartfelt tone, trying not to cry herself.

"Okay Sofia I'll take you home now," Amber told her sister with a sad smile as she picked up Sofia's backpack and walked out of the bathroom.

…

"Rebecca why did you trip Sofia like that, knowing that she couldn't see you?" Hugo wondered, furious at what had taken place minutes earlier.

"Simple Hugo," Rebecca laughed as she played with a lock of her curly red hair. " Sofia doesn't belong here anymore because she's weak and helpless, making people like you pity her."

"That's my sister you are talking about Rebecca!" James shouted, pointing a finger at the girl. "And that wasn't very nice about what you did to Sofia! You made her cry and embarrassed her in front of everyone!"

"Aw look! Big brother is protecting his pathetically blind baby sister," Rebecca cooed as she mocked Sofia and her blindness.

"Cut it out Rebecca!" James yelled, his anger boiling.

"Make me!" Rebecca hissed as his anger overflowed him, having James leap on top of her before Hugo had pulled him away.

"She's not worth it James," he told the angry prince of Enchancia who waved his arms in frustration.

"She humiliated Sofia! She's definitely worth it!" James screamed, not noticing that his sisters had left the room and weren't coming back.

…

Sofia sniffed as she felt the sun on her face. She had been humiliated because of her blindness. She hugged her backpack close to her, pretending that it was a doll or better yet Cedric trying to comfort her, to tell her that not everyone in the world were monsters making fun of her for her blindness.

She didn't even hear Amber call her name as the carriage had landed before Sofia had heard her mother's voice ask them why they were home so early.

"There was an accident at lunch, a terrible one," Amber explained to the best of her ability. "Sofia was too upset to stay and wanted to go home so that's why we're here."

"Sofia? What's the matter honey?" Miranda asked as she came to the carriage.

"Rebecca," Sofia sniffed before putting her bag near her face, not wanting her mother to see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Who's Rebecca?"

"A mean and rotten princess who I don't want to talk about!" Sofia yelled as she threw her backpack on the ground while she ran inside before the tears would come down on her face.

"What happened Amber?" Miranda asked, concerned as to why her youngest child was so upset.

"Remember that accident at lunch I told you about?" Amber asked sheepishly with a shy, uncertain grin on her lips.

Miranda nodded. "Yes." She looked down at Amber, her eyes focused on the concerned face she showed. "Why?"

Amber told her stepmother about the whole incident, including Sofia crying and the bathroom, as before she knew it, Miranda had Sofia's backpack in her hands and stepped inside the carriage, demanding the couch man to take her to Royal Prep as fast as he could.

…

Back at Royal Prep, James looked back at Rebecca furiously as the three fairies came in the room, their arms crossed.

"Princess Rebecca did you trip Princess Sofia?" Flora asked, the gentle tone that she normally used towards her students was turning sour as a granny smith apple.

"Oh me? No Miss Flora. It was Prince Hugo!" Rebecca lied, hoping that her teachers would believe her.

Fauna shook her head at the girl's lie as she looked back at her sisters who did the same. "Think again Princess Rebecca. That isn't what Princess Cleo told us after lunch was dismissed."

"Okay so what if I did trip Princess Sofia and had her go home crying to Mommy and Daddy?" Rebecca asked, not having a bit of remorse in her voice.

"Watch it Rebecca before I give you a well deserved slap in the face!" Hugo growled, nearly leaping from his chair.

The last thing we need is violence in this school Prince Hugo," Merryweather told the prince who mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon me but may I speak to the headmistresses?"

The three fairies, Hugo, James, and Rebecca turned to see Miranda looking displeased, holding Sofia's backpack in her hands.

"Queen Miranda, let us all go to the office we can talk then. Hugo, James, Rebecca, I will be see you three after school," Flora told the queen of Enchancia with the most professional tone that she could make as Fauna motioned the kids to go outside for recess.

…

Sofia tried to not think about what had happened to her at Royal Prep. The clumsiness, lunch, Rebecca but it couldn't go away. No longer able to produce tears, she slowly walked up to Cedric's workshop.

"Mr. Cedric!" She called, her voice a bit hoarse from sobbing.

"Sofia? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Mr. Cedric, do you have a spell that I can put on this mean princess named Rebecca?" Sofia asked with fury escaping from her voice.

"Calm down Sofia." Cedric gently put a on her shoulder, hoping to erase her anger. "Who is this Rebecca?"

"A mean and hateful princess who made me trip today!" Sofia explained with frightening fury growing in her eyes.

Cedric looked at her, trying his best to calm her down. "Sofia, tell you what. Try to get through the school day tomorrow and tell me how Princess Rebecca is and we'll take it from there. Okay?" he suggested to his apprentice but she didn't seemed pleased with his words.

"Thanks a lot! I don't why I wasted my time talking to you Mr. Cedric! I guess that I have to get other ways of dealing with this bully myself!" Sofia yelled as she ran out of her mentor's workshop before slamming the door.

Cedric put a hand to his forehead as he looked back at his workshop door. " Oh boy," he told himself with a groan. "I guess that I have to keep an eye out for Sofia tomorrow and make sure she doesn't get worse."

…

In the years she had been a mother, Miranda had never been as furious as she was when she had pulled out her daughter's dress from her backpack. She knew how much Sofia had wanted to keep it clean as she and Roland had watched her eat her breakfast carefully.

Though her daughter had been nervous about going back, the queen of Enchancia had seen how happy she had been about going back to see her friends but now that happiness had been destroyed.

"Sofia really wanted to enjoy her first day back here but she had to be humiliated for her blindness," Miranda began, trying her hardest to be proper and in control of the situation that she was currently facing.

"Princess Rebecca again?!" Flora sighed, trying her best to be professional in front of the queen of Enchancia. "No wonder the princes were acting out!"

Fauna looked at Miranda quietly before she spoke with a bit of sincerity in her voice. " Queen Miranda, Princess Rebecca won't be here for long. She'll be transferred back to Hexley Hall tomorrow if they have a spot open so we can work with Sofia with her new wand and books we had made for her."

"Merryweather when did things happened between Princess Sofia and Princess Rebecca?" Flora asked.

"This morning in class," Merryweather responded, recalling what had taken place between the two princesses.

"This morning?!" Miranda asked, putting her hands near her chest, desperately trying to keep her emotions in tact.

Flora give the blue fairy an impatient look. "Merryweather, why are we just finding out about this?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I didn't want to make Princess Sofia feel any worse than what she was!" Merryweather argued as she crossed her arms.

Flora shook her head at her sister and sighed. "Merryweather, next time send one of the kids to come and get us." The red fairy looked back at Miranda who tried to not stare at them. "And as for what Princess Rebecca did to your daughter at lunch, we're terribly sorry Queen Miranda."

"Thank you Miss Flora for your reassurance but really please get more teachers here. That's what this school really needs to avoid another incident, "Miranda urged the fairies as she hated the thought of another child going through what her daughter did.

"Queen Miranda, please, if Sofia does come back tomorrow, it can for a half day until we get Rebecca back at Hexley Hall," Fauna, normally quiet when it came to situations like the one she was seeing, told the understandingly furious mother with almost a bit of begging in her voice.

Miranda could only nod as she thanked the three fairies for their time while she wondered how Sofia was doing at home.

…

"I just can't believe Rebecca did that to Sofia!" Vivian, to everyone's shock, complained as she straightened her dress. "I may have been apart of rumors but Sofia? I can still see the tears running down her face in my mind." She sighed as she turned to Penny who wasn't in the mood for playing and was instead reading a book or feeling it in her case. "Penny definitely agrees with me! Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Penny replied, not looking up from her book. "Sofia didn't deserve what happened to her."

"I think that she did." Rebecca's voice came into view, causing the golden brown haired princess to abandon her book and try to control her temper as when it came to her friends, Penny cared for them as much as she did for Relina.

"Sofia didn't deserve it you no good bully!" Penny hissed while Vivian watched in horror.

"I'm the bad guy? I'll show you a bad guy." Rebecca chuckled as she grabbed Penny by her braids, held her up in the air, and began to swing her back and forth, tugging on Penny's scalp which caused the princess of Brilliancia to scream loud enough for the whole playground and parts of the school to hear.

"Princess Rebecca! That's enough of your bullying!" Flora yelled as Fanua had set Penny back down and straightened her braids.

"I warned you Princess Rebecca," Merryweather began, giving the princess a stern look. " what you did to Princess Sofia at lunch and just now to Princess Penny is unacceptable here at Royal Prep. I'm sorry but we're going to be sending for your parents and tell them about what you did."

The three fairies, well technically two now since Merryweather was dealing with Rebecca at the moment, turned to the two princes with looks of regret. " Prince Hugo, Prince James, we're so sorry. We didn't know that you were just trying to protect Princess Sofia so we thank you both. And James, Amber took Sofia home in case you were wondering where they went."

Hugo bowed in respect while James nodded gently as the three fairies had left with Rebecca before they turned to Penny who looked relieved to be on the ground but a bit shaken.

"She's gone Penny," James muttered to the golden brown haired princess who began to sob quietly.

"I think a visit to the stables might cheer her up," Hugo suggested as the two boys walked with Penny to the stables.

…

Dinner time had came to Enchancia hours later when James had returned from Royal Prep but Sofia couldn't eat. The humiliation of being blind led her to think back to Royal Prep and Rebecca. Oh how she hated that princess.

"Sofia did something happen at school today?" Roland asked, noticing how quiet his youngest was being.

"Just this mean princess named Rebecca that I could take down myself If I could see," Sofia grumbled, barely touching her plate.

"Sofia! That's enough of that kind of talk!" Miranda scolded as she watched her daughter push her plate back to the center of where she was sitting.

"Baileywick, can you please take Sofia to my office?" Roland asked, placing down his cup of coffee. "I need to talk with her."

Baileywick nodded as he took Sofia by the hand while she wondered why her stepfather wanted her in his office. She knew that she wasn't in trouble but it still left her concerned. Did he want her to leave the castle? Did he want to cancel her lessons with Cedric? Sofia wasn't sure as she bit her lip.

"Sofia, it's come to my attention that your blindness is really bothering you," Roland began as he noticed his stepdaughter's silence. "I know that today wasn't the best-"

"It was the worst!" Sofia protested as she held her hands in the air to express her frustration. "Why did she had to make fun of me? It's bad enough that I'm trying so hard to make everyone happy even with my blindness but I-"

Tears filled her eyes as Roland watched his stepdaughter erupt into sobs while he looked at her in pure pity. Sofia was trying her best to be normal again and everything including him being more protective and now bullying at school made her feel self conscious about her blindness.

"I wish I could see again," Sofia muttered quietly once she was finished sobbing as Roland walked over to her gently and hugged her.

"Your mother, Amber, James, and I wish for the same thing sweetheart," Roland admitted with it now being difficult for him to control his emotions. "I know it won't be easy but we'll get through this together."

Sofia smiled. "And Mr. Cedric can help." A small childish whine came from the king of Enchancia's lips, causing her to giggle. "Dad! The king can't act silly!"

"When he's around his children and not in the public eye, he can." Roland kissed his youngest on the cheek as she looked up at him with unseeing eyes before telling him that she was hungry and wanted dinner for real.

…

Amber and James looked at Sofia when she came back with their father. She was smiling and looking pretty confident in herself as she ate, feeling her fork's edges.

Except for accidentally spilling some milk in her hair, Sofia did pretty well for the first time since the explosion eating on her own while she heard soft sighs coming from her family members.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing how strange her family was acting.

"Nothing's wrong Sofia," Amber reassured her, her voice more cheerful than normal. "James, Mother, Daddy, and I are just happy."

"Happy?" Sofia questioned, clearly confused.

"We're happy that what Cedric has taught you is actually happening," Miranda told her daughter gently as Roland touched her hand.

"And that you're no longer spilling food on yourself," James acknowledged with his mouth full before being told in disgust by Amber to close it.

"I guess that's something to be happy about," Sofia admitted as she felt heat go to her cheeks. "Mom? Dad? Can I go visit Mr. Cedric? I need to tell him that I'm sorry about something unkind that I said to him."

Roland, though concerned, told her yes as Sofia happily walked slowly to Cedric's workshop.

"Nice save Amber but who's going to tell Sofia about the milk in her hair?" James asked his twin, once Sofia had left the room.

Amber smiled at her twin as she gave him a reassuring nod of the head. " Don't worry James. Sofia will wash it off before bed. I'll make sure of that."

…

"Mr Cedric? You here?" Sofia asked as she opened the door to her mentor's workshop.

"Sofia?! What brings you here so late?" Cedric asked, nearly falling out of his chair in the process from the noise his apprentice had made.

"Mr Cedric. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier." Sofia fiddled with her amulet, knowing that she couldn't look up at him so she just smiled."You're my friend and I was just angry at what Rebecca did to me that I didn't know that I took it out on you until I left. I'm truly sorry Mr. Cedric."

"I knew you didn't mean it princess," Cedric told his apprentice with honesty in his voice.

"You didn't?" Sofia asked, a bit relieved but a little frightened as she had expected him to yell and scream at her for what she had said to him.

"Not at all dear girl." Cedric sniffed the air before he looked at Sofia. "Is that milk in your hair Sofia?"

"Yes." Heat came Sofia's cheeks as she lowered her shoulders.

"At least your hair isn't turning white right about now." Cedric laughed at his own joke as Sofia found herself laughing as well, trying to visualize herself with white hair.

After a few minutes, Cedric beckoned her gently to leave as Sofia walked towards the door of his workshop with a smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Mr. Cedric!" She shouted before running off to get a bath and ready for bed.

"Good night Sofia," Cedric said softly as he saw his apprentice shut the door before he wondered what he could do to help her out with reading and writing.

...

"Amber, this is nice of you but you don't need to stand near me while I'm getting ready for bed," Sofia told Amber with a mix of annoyance in her voice as the blonde princess had her hold up her arms.

"But I just want to be sure that you don't get hurt!" Amber protested as Sofia felt her nightgown go over her head. "And what Rebecca did to you today made me so disgusted on how someone can treat someone else with a disability as if they didn't exist!"

There was silence between the two sisters before Sofia started whimpering in fright.

"Sofia, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I want to be alone," Sofia whimpered as she sat down and brought her knees to her chest.

"Okay Sofia." Amber sighed as she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Good night and don't let the fireflies bite."

Sofia giggled softly as Amber had left before sleep overcame her as the brunette princess found herself back at Royal Prep and at lunchtime.

"Look at the little pig!" Rebecca snickered, holding Sofia by one of her arms. "Oink! Oink!"

"Leave her alone!" Hugo protested as Sofia imagined him in a fancy suit and a sword. "She couldn't see your shoe! Sofia is blind!"

"Let's burn her!" A student shouted as the next thing Sofia knew and before Hugo could save her, she was tied up to a stake, still in her food stained dress as she felt fire near her feet.

"You don't belong here," Rebecca sang with enthusiasm. "You don't exist. Without you life would be bliss. So when I ring this bell enjoy your journey into-"

Before the princess could continue, a sudden burst of water took her and the fire away.

"Sofia? Wake up! Really James?! The water is going to make her sick!"

Amber's voice registered in her mind as Sofia had woken up and felt herself shivering from the cold.

James, noticing Sofia shivering, ran to get a blanket as Amber took the brunette princess' hand in worry.

"I do exist. Don't let Rebecca ring her bell," Sofia whimpered, having the blonde princess pat her stepsister's hair gently.

"Rebecca isn't here, Sofia, you're safe." Amber shushed Sofia gently, only to receive tears of hurt from her baby blue eyes.

"How is she?" James asked, once a blanket was found as he and Amber wrapped it over their sister.

"Upset," Amber answered simply with a frown on her lips. "Sofia's really shaken up,"

"Should we get Mom and Dad? They'll know how to get her back to sleep."

"We can try but I'm not sure if it will work. Besides, it's the middle of the night. Let's just sleep here with Sofia and see how she feels in the morning."

Though she had protested for them to leave, Sofia had enjoyed Amber and James' company as the next morning, the three siblings were found on the floor and wrapped up in one of Sofia's blankets.

"Princess Amber! Prince James! Princess Sofia! Time for breakfast!" Baileywick called as the three siblings awoke from their separate dreamlands.

"Baileywick is it morning already?" Amber asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep as the steward nodded. "Okay. We'll be right down."

Sofia stared with unseeing eyes, not getting up from where she was." It's morning but it's raining!" She exclaimed to her siblings as Baileywick had left the room. "Listen to the water!"

"Sofia's right Amber!" James shouted, looking out the window in surprise. "It is raining out."

"Night night I'm going back to sleep as it's the perfect day to sleep in late." Sofia looked up at her siblings with unseeing eyes as she smiled. "Hear you guys later!"

"Okay Sofia. We'll wake you up in a few hours."

Amber and James looked at each other as they left Sofia's room. If going to sleep was her reaction to the rain, the twins wondered how she would react when it would snow in later months.

…

"Amber, James, where's your sister?" Roland asked his biological children at breakfast, noticing his youngest child's chair empty.

"Asleep. She heard it was raining so Sofia went back to sleep," James answered as he and Amber heard their parents whispering.

"Asleep?" Roland whispered, trying to keep his anger low. " Sofia knows that she has to get up early even if it does rain."

"She may be able to hear but she can't see the raindrops Roland!" Miranda hissed as she whispered back, hoping that Amber and James didn't hear her. "Besides you didn't happen to hear a yell from Sofia's room at one in the morning? Did you?"

Roland shook his head as he had been too exhausted from his kingly duties to notice. "You don't think Sofia was dreaming about what happened with Rebecca? Do you?" He asked, concerned for the youngest princess.

Miranda bit her lip. " I don't know but it could have been," she admitted as she got up from her chair and turned towards Sofia's room. " I'll go see if she's awake."

…

Though the rain had put her to sleep, Sofia had only lasted thirty minutes as Rebecca came back to haunt her. The door to her room opened as Sofia pulled her blanket close to her.

"Sofia, it's Mom," Miranda's voice came into view as Sofia could only cry into her mother's arms.

Miranda, like she had done in Sofia's toddler years, cradled her daughter in her arms as she hoped to get a word from Sofia. A word that could maybe solve the reason why she was crying in her arms.

"I want Rebecca gone!" Sofia sobbed, feeling her mother touch her hair. "Why did I go back to school if I knew I was going to get bullied?"

"Sofia, sweetheart, Rebecca is gone now," Miranda told her daughter gently, desperately wanting to calm her tears.

"Is she really Mom?" Sofia asked, hoping that she wasn't being fooled..

"Yes Sofia." Miranda felt her daughter's hair and the back of her nightgown before she realized that Sofia was soaking wet as she had put the brunette princess down on the floor. "Sofia, why are you all wet?"

Sofia couldn't answer as she felt chills go through her body.

Miranda noticed that the window to her daughter's window seat was open as she looked back at Sofia and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sofia sniffed as she heard her mother's disappointed sigh. "I just wanted to feel the rain."

"I know you did sweetie but you just can't open your window and leave it like that. You'll get a fever," Miranda explained gently as Sofia sighed happily before hugging her mother once more except this time she was smiling.

Rebecca was gone and she had her family and there was nothing that Sofia hoped to change it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We've decided to drop Sofia out of school for awhile, Cedric," Roland muttered with a graying smile that morning. "With the Rebecca incident and the inability of her not having a cane or knowing Braille, we just want her safe until it's the right time to send her back."

"Wouldn't that mess up with her involvement with other activities?" Cedric questioned, making sure that his workshop was Sofia safe for he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt the girl ever again.

"Cedric does have a point, Roland," Miranda muttered with a smile.

"I would rather have Sofia safe than harmed, Miranda!" Roland huffed before turning to Cedric. "You'll work with her this afternoon after her nap."

"The princess naps?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"I'm not letting Sofia back into Cedric's workshop Roland no!" Miranda yelled before turning to the sorcerer with a smile. "Now Cedric can you work with Sofia outside? In the garden?"

"Of course your majesty. It'll be good for the princess to test out her remaining senses," Cedric said, bowing towards them.

"It might," Roland realized with a smile. "Thanks Cedric."

…

The afternoon came into a flash as a sleepy Sofia woke up from her nap, feeling Cedric's robe beside her before she smiled.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled, jumping into his arms.

"You're full of energy for just ending a nap!" Cedric chuckled, stroking her hair.

"I know but Mr. Cedric what are we doing today?" Sofia asked, beginning to hug his legs. "Tell me please!"

"Well, Sofia, after you get dressed, we're going outside and working on your other senses okay?" Cedric suggested, gently pushing her off his legs.

"Other senses?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Smell, taste, hearing dear child," Cedric explained with a smile. "We would test my workshop but-"

"No! Potion bad!" Sofia yelled before bursting into tears.

Now he done it. Bringing back a haunting memory for them both. Way to go sorcerer.

Cedric hushed her in an effort to calm her down as she softly apologized for acting out.

Now then I would have

used my workshop but I spoke with your parents while you took your nap this morning and they wanted us to test your senses outside instead of the workshop for now," Cedric explained once Sofia was fully calmed down.

"Okay Mr. Cedric!" Sofia shouted in glee, a little glad to not be in the place that caused her lost eyesight. "We can try outside!"

Cedric smiled at the girl before taking her in his arms in fear of her getting hurt.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled, kicking her legs in excitement. "Put me down!"

"No can do child!" Cedric chuckled in amusement.

"Mr. Cedric! I have a cane and need to practice with it! Silly head!" Sofia shouted, having him put her down.

"Silly head?" Cedric asked with an amused smirk. "Is that the best you can do, Sofia?"

"I could call you fluffy head!" Sofia threatened, getting a head start as Cedric ran off her.

"How can Sofia run so fast?" Cedric wondered with a small laugh.

"Aw! It's still raining Mr. Cedric!" Sofia pouted before she giggled. "But we can use the ballroom as practice! Come to me fluffy head!" She giggled again before falling to the ground. "Ow! Watch it lady!"

"Lady?" The voice asked, kneeling down towards the girl. "Running around like a ninny?"

"Get out and leave my apprentice alone!" Cedric growled, standing in front of Sofia.

"Mr. Cedric, who is she?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

"No idea princess but don't worry, I'm here," Cedric said, kneeling down to her as Sofia felt his reassuring smile with her hands, making her smile.

"Sofia, Cedric, please meet Miss Higginbottom. Sofia's new teacher who will be working on some table manners with her," Roland introduced the prim full looking woman with a smile much to their dismay.

"Dad my manners are just fine!" Sofia pouted with crosses arms. "Thank you very much!"

"Miss Higginbottom! What a ridiculous name!" Cedric chuckled, causing Sofia to giggle.

"Almost as ridiculous as your bangs?" Miss Higginbottom asked with a smirk.

"Leave him alone!" Sofia yelled, nearly close to using her cane as a weapon.

"Little girl while I'm here your outbursts will be stopping," Miss Higginbottom told Sofia with a stern tone in her voice. "Now can you curtsy for me please?"

Much to her annoyance, Sofia curtsied for Miss Higginbottom as Cedric could see her distressed look.

"We'll have our time later," Cedric promised as Sofia felt his face.

Miss Higginbottom shook her head at Sofia's performance, her hands resting on her hips. "That curtsy of your is going to need work."

"No. I'm sorry Miss Higginbottom but I already have a teacher so if you will excuse me I and Mr. Cedric have our time thank you! Goodbye! Oh and the new princess Rebecca could use your help! Bye!" Sofia sassed with a giggle, feeling Cedric's hand. "Shall we Mr. Cedric?"

"Sofia!" Roland scolded, taking the child away from her friend. "Cedric may be helping you with your condition but that's no excuse to be rude!"

"She was rude first!" Sofia pouted, trying to find Cedric's robe to grab on too.

"Princess Sofia does have a point King Roland," Cedric muttered in defense for his apprentice. "She was in Sofia's way. Along the fact that Sofia I mean Princess Sofia couldn't see her."

"Miss Higginbottom, have you handled children with Sofia's case before?" Roland asked, much to Sofia's dismay.

"Are you saying that your daughter can't handle her new world by herself?" Cedric asked, getting annoyed with what he was hearing.

"With blindness? Indeed I have," Miss Higginbottom explained with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do I have to do this?" Sofia pouted, desperately wanting to feel what was in front of her as Miss Higginbottom took her hand away.

"No feeling!" Miss Higginbottom scolded, slapping her hand away when Sofia tried again. "You pick up what's in front of you and then you can touch it with your fingers!"

"But that takes longer! Mr. Cedric said that I have to feel things!" Sofia shouted in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Princess Sofia no more feeling! That isn't ladylike or in your case a way of a princess!" Miss Higginbottom scolded yet again, putting Sofia's hands on the table. "Now pick up what in front of you please!"

"James, who is this Miss Higginbottom anyways?" Amber asked as she overheard, frowning. "I don't like her one bit!"

"Some lady Dad hired to help Sof," James scoffed as Sofia heard them.

"Why aren't you in school?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Sofia, it was early dismissal today!" James answered with a chuckle.

"Princess Sofia listening ears please!" Miss Higginbottom yelled at the young girl.

"But my brother and sister are here!" Sofia pouted with a frown.

"You two shoo!" Miss Higginbottom barked, getting impatient.

"They're her siblings woman! At least let her hear them!" Cedric grumbled, seeing Sofia nothing but miserable.

Miss Higginbottom shook her head as an answer. "Sorry to inform you but Princess Sofia has to learn some manners so now you all must shoo please!"

"Miss Higginbottom, if I may get in the way please you don't want to mess with me because I can and I will let my father know so take your pick!" Amber threatened with crossed arms. "Let Sofia hear us or Daddy will be hear about your mean ways from me and James! So what will it be Miss Higginbottom?"

Sofia looked ready about to cry as she buried her face in Cedric's robe.

"I'll always be here for you Sofia," Cedric promised as Sofia felt his smile.

"Little princess you respect older people!" Miss Higginbottom growled, getting ready to strike.

"James can you please go get Daddy and Mother please?" Amber asked with a concerned smile.

James nodded, running out of the room as Miss Higginbottom grabbed Sofia by the legs.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia screamed with tears going down her cheeks.

"Miss Higginbottom I have had quite enough of your cruel ways!" Cedric growled, holding his wand. "Now Princess Sofia doesn't like to being dragged by her feet but can't you handle a blind princess?!"

"Miss Higginbottom what are you doing?" Miranda asked in shock as she and Roland rushed into the room, hearing Sofia's cries.

"She's hurting Sofia!" Amber yelled in a panic.

"Is this true?" Roland asked with crossed arms.

"Of course it is! Thanks to you!" Cedric snapped, leaving Sofia to whimper. "My sweet, you're fine. Rest if you want." Seeing Sofia calm, he looked back at Roland, fire burning in his eyes. "You say that you've never made a mistake as king well I'm sorry to inform your majesty but this is one of your many mistakes! Sofia's scared and confused! She needs someone that she knows to teach her, not some woman who says she's worked with children with Princess Sofia's blindness! I understand you wanting her to be safe and believe me, I agree with you King Roland which is why I would like to volunteer and be Sofia's teacher."

"So I won't risk hurting her again" almost escaped from his mouth as Sofia hugged him.

"Cedric, can you take Sofia to her room please?" Miranda asked with a smile. "I would like a word with Roland and Miss Higginbottom alone."

"Of course Queen Miranda," Cedric muttered, carrying the sleepy child in his arms.

Sofia sleeping in his arms made Cedric take a deep breath as her chest was rising and falling.

He placed his gloved hand on her chest, hearing her heartbeat as he sighed in relief.

The thought of another potion or any other kinds of magic hurting his apprentice terrified him.

"Sit down you two! Now Roland, I thought we had agreed on not having teachers here at the castle!" Miranda yelled as she thought she saw Roland's pupils shrink in size. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"I just want Sofia safe!" Roland grumbled, crossing his arms. "If it wasn't for Cedric-"

"It wasn't his fault nor was it Sofia's. Like he said she's scared and confused and had very right to be furious with you Roland!" Miranda interrupted, turning to Miss Higginbottom. "Now what made you be cruel to my recently turned blind daughter?!"

"Excuse me Queen Miranda but everything was going okay as I almost had Princess Sofia pick what in front of her up if wasn't for her two siblings and that wizard of yours talking to her!" Miss Higginbottom grumbled in annoyance.

"She's allowed too!" Roland hissed, striking Miss Higginbottom in the face.

"Well I never!" Miss Higginbottom shouted, turning her back towards the king and queen of Enchancia.

"My mistake was hiring you!" Roland growled before slapping her again. "I'm sorry but we won't be needing your services anymore. Goodbye Miss Higginbottom!"

"And don't let the guards throw you on the way out!" Miranda yelled as Amber and James peeked from their hiding place.

"So Sof is okay?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes," Roland answered, wrapping an arm around his children. "Thanks you two for sticking up for Sofia."

"No problem Daddy," Amber assured him, wanting to do anything for her sister no matter what.

"Besides If Sofia's going to be here for awhile, Mr. Cedric is the right one to teach her!" James chuckled, hugging Roland close.

"Couldn't have agreed with you more James," Roland smiled, messing up his hair.

"Okay now you two go do your homework before dinner please!" Miranda chuckled, smiling at her husband.

…

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, rubbing her eyes before hearing breathing from her mentor. "Mr. Cedric!"

"Dear child! You scare me!" Cedric yelled, looking down at her. "And I thought you were napping."

"I was. Until you placed me on the bed!" Sofia laughed, feeling Cedric's face.

"You're not going to stop with that are you?" Cedric asked, kissing her cheek.

"Someday I'll stop feeling but not now," Sofia answered, hugging him close.

"Sofia?" Roland asked, coming into the room. "Your mother and I would like to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?" Sofia asked with a shy, uncertain look.

"We've gotten rid of Miss Higginbottom," Miranda began with a smile.

"And we've decided to have Cedric be your teacher!" Roland finished with a smile.

"I don't believe you Dad after what you did today!" Sofia reminded him with a growl.

"I know Sofia and I promise no more other teachers here at the castle," Roland said, kissing her cheek.

"You sure this time?" Sofia asked with a giggle.

"I believe him," Cedric muttered, calming Sofia down. "Your majesty when do I start?"

"Rollie, what are you keeping from me?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Roland chuckled, picking Sofia up.

"Dad! Put me down!" Sofia giggled, waving her hands.

"Nope!" Roland chuckled as Cedric used his magic to make her fly around the room.

Sofia's giggles nearly broke the heart of the smiling sorcerer as she landed in his arms, feeling his face.

"Mr. Cedric can you do it one more time? Please?!" Sofia begged, wiggling about.

"Alright," Cedric sighed, unable to say no to the blue eyes staring at him. "But just one more time."

"Thank you!" Sofia giggled, being lifted into the air again.

"Seems like Sofia likes this ride!" Miranda chuckled as Sofia flew around her.

"She seems to like the motion of flying," Cedric noticed with a smile.

"Like she was in flying derby," Roland commented, hearing Sofia clapping her hands and probably the happiest she had been since the explosion.

"Yes I do Dad!" Sofia giggled, landing in Cedric's arms again. "I can't wait to ride Minimus again!"

"If you like we could ask Amber and James to bring him home on the weekends," Miranda suggested, messing up Sofia's hair.

"Thanks Mom but I don't want to wait until the weekend to ride him," Sofia said with a smile.

"Honey, Amber and James can't just bring him to and from school everyday honey," Miranda explained with a smile.

"Why not?" Sofia asked with a pouting lip.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It wouldn't be right to them or to your horse," Miranda said, gathering her in a hug once Sofia asked the same question.

Sofia was confused, trying to visualize the room she was in before crossing her legs.

"Sofia, what is it?" Miranda asked before seeing Sofia's facial expression change from confusion to fear. "Oh I hoped this wouldn't happen."

"What was it exactly your majesty?" Cedric wondered, seeing Sofia walked away from Miranda and into her closet.

"I need to talk to Sofia alone. Could you two wait out in the hallway for a moment?" Miranda asked, seeing Roland and Cedric nod. "Thank you."

When the two had left to the hallway, Miranda walked into Sofia's closet, seeing her confused little girl feel things before sitting down.

"What were you looking for?" Miranda wondered, getting Sofia's attention.

"My other dress," Sofia answered with a sigh. "And the bathroom."

"Sofia, that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Miranda assured her, taking her hand.

"Well it is to me!" Sofia whimpered, closing her eyes before she started to cry.

"Mom is Sofia okay?" Amber wondered, hurrying into the room. "I hear her crying."

"She tried to find the bathroom," Miranda explained with a soft smile. "But why do you smell like a horse?"

"Trying to make the stables Sofia safe!" Amber laughed with a smile before looking down at her sister, hugging her sympathetically. "Hey.. It's okay, Sofia. Accidents happen."

"Thanks Amber, but I know the school bathroom, not the home bathroom," Sofia confessed with an ashamed smile. "But I might forget it and you know.."

"We'll have the evening to practice!" Amber offered, helping Sofia up. "Maybe even Cedric can help us!"

"Amber Mr. Cedric is a man and a man can't help me in the bathroom!" Sofia yelled with crossed arms.

"Okay okay Sofia but how about if I can see if Penny can come by and we can practice?" Amber suggested with a smile. "You did good drying yourself the last time."

Sofia giggled in agreement though she shuddered at the thought of Rebecca. "True I did."

"So What's to stop you from trying now?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Dignity?" Sofia guessed with a sigh.

"Sofia, you did so many things with pride," Miranda reminded her with a hug. "And you didn't give up. Didn't you?"

Sofia shook her head but still looked embarrassed. "I just can't understand my new world."

"It'll just take time," Amber assured her with another hug. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay," Sofia sighed, looking at her hands.

"Good," Amber muttered, taking her hand. "Mom, have Cedric wave away Sofia's um-"

"Accident?" Miranda finished with a smile.

Amber nodded quietly, leading Sofia away from her closet as the youngest of the two blushed.

She didn't mean to be an embarrassment, pulling at her hair before Amber stopped her.

"Cedric wouldn't like you like this," Amber muttered, kissing her cheek. "You helped him now he's going to help you."

"You're right," Sofia said with a smile. "But not with this."

"I know but how do you believe in him as your teacher when he has little experience with working alongside someone with your condition?" Amber asked, helping her undress.

"It's not a condition!" Sofia growled in annoyance.

"Sofia, blindness is a condition. Penny told me herself," Amber explained, putting Sofia's soaked dress aside. "Come on. To my left."

"Your left? Amber, I'm scared, confused, and naked!" Sofia yelled, trying to visualize the room.

"Okay Sofia. Your bath is ready now," Amber assured with a stroke of her hair.

"Now?" Sofia asked with a blink of her eyes.

"Yes!" Amber chuckled with a smile.

With Amber leading her in, Sofia felt warm water around her, smiling softly at her sister.

"Don't get too relaxed!" Amber laughed, soaking her hair.

"Why not Amber? It's a good day to relax. Besides it will be raining again!" Sofia sung with a giggle.

"And you like the rain?" Amber asked with a laugh.

"Yes."

"But you'll get sick!"

"Hey! No fair!" Sofia pouted, feeling water in her face. "If Mr. Cedric was in here..."

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Amber asked, taking a wet lock from her face.

"It's nothing," Sofia muttered, shutting her eyes.

"You're embarrassing him aren't you?"

"Well I was just his apprentice before. Now I'm his student."

"Hey," Amber sighed with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Don't let that get to you. You both will be new to it."

"True," Sofia said with a smile. "But-"

"No buts. We're all here for you, Amber assured, getting the shampoo ready. "Now close your- Wait what am I saying?!"

Sofia lightly giggled at Amber's mistake as she thought back to her words.

Everyone was looking out for her. It was for certain that they were terrified of her new world themselves.

Sofia also thought back to Penny's words of doing things for herself.

She wanted to but she was scared.

It was still strange to realize that she couldn't see anything anymore as Amber wrapped a towel around her.

The towel was warm and snuggly. Sofia felt the fabric with a smile, hugging herself.

"You like it don't you?" Amber asked with a laugh.

"Yes. But Amber, now I want to do everything by myself like Penny does!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down.

"Woah there! You have to learn first!" Cedric chuckled, peeking his head in the door.

"You're funny Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled again, clapping her hands. "I already know how to dress myself!"

"No no Sofia. He means feeling things and navigating and Braille," Amber explained as Sofia started to get dressed.

"Braille?"

"A six dotted cell. Letters, numbers, and words are created using it. James knows because of his crush on Penny."

"I do not!" James shouted with a blush. "It's just a heat I feel around her!"

"Right Prince James!" Cedric chuckled, feeling Sofia tug on his robe. "Yes princess?"

Sofia blinked at him, feeling around him before Cedric took her hand off his lower area.

"Am I not suppose to feel things?" Sofia questioned with a frown.

"It depends on what you want or need to feel," Cedric explained, taking her hand.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Cedric," Sofia apologized, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to."

"No worry princess. But how about a trip to the garden?" Cedric suggested, messing up her hair. "Like we did before."

"But with no p-potions right?"

Cedric was taken aback by the stutter in Sofia's wording of potion, looking to see that she looked ready to cry.

"No potions Sofia okay?" Cedric assured her, wiping away her tears.

He didn't realize that she was traumatized from the explosion, remembering her nightmares the first night.

The poor sweet child.

She could never hurt a fly and there she was, shaking in his arms like someone had gotten her.

"Sofia, listen to me. Please," Cedric murmured softly, stroking her hair.

"Listening," Sofia said, blinking softly at him.

"That is girl Sofia. Now do you feel any potions?"

"Well no Mr. Cedric."

"Then what do you feel?" Cedric asked with another stroke of her hair.

"You," Sofia answered shyly, blinking once more.

"Good girl Sofia."

He teased her by pressing his hands against her face.

"Hey!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Cedric asked, Sofia hearing him a little hurt.

"Because you can't!" Sofia laughed with a smile. "Only I get to!"

"You're are one sneaky little princess aren't you?" Cedric asked with a chuckle as they left Sofia's bedroom.

"Mr Cedric, you would never leave me right?"

"Leave you?"

"Yes. Because I slow you down. I'm burdensome now," Sofia muttered, letting go of his hand.

Cedric patted her head, kissing her cheek in reassurance. "No you're not."

"You say that now Mr. Cedric, but you will leave. You'll leave me alone."

"Sofia come back here! Please!" Cedric yelled as Sofia slid down the rails and ran out the door.

He groaned lightly, remembering that this was all new not just to him but to Sofia as well.

…

Sofia felt the sun shine on her.

Kicking a pebble off the ground, her feet felt the grass below her.

Smiling to herself, she tried holding her dress towards her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sofia stopped running.

She paused, feeling the sunlight on her skin before laying herself down in the flowers.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

Sofia glanced at the voice being calming herself down at the realization that it was only one of the gardeners.

"Oh Princess Sofia! I apologize for the confusion," the gardener muttered, helping her up from the flower bed.

"That's right. I think I heard you around here before. It's Arnold isn't it?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Yes princess!" Arnold laughed, getting the leaves out of her hair. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Exploring. And running free."

"Without your dress I see."

"Yes. Is that wrong?" Sofia asked shyly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Princess Sofia, you'll catch a cold out here like that!" Arnold scolded, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get you back inside the castle as I'm sure your mother is worried about you."

"Probably."

"You don't sound like yourself princess."

"Arnold, you wouldn't be either if everyone around you was protective of you," Sofia grumbled with a small frown.

"I see Princess Sofia," Arnold muttered, letting go of her hand.

"So can I run free? Please please Arnold?!"

"Okay. But close to where I can see you. And no laying in the flower beds!"

"Yes Arnold!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down.

"Go have fun alright?" Arnold muttered, giving her a small hug.

To Sofia he smelled like dirt and flowers but she didn't mind, running close to where the man could see her.

Being coped in the castle since the Rebecca incident as her parents were referring it to be, made her itch for freedom even if it had just been a day since said incident.

Sofia ran around in between the flower pots before hearing Clover call her name.

"Clover!" Sofia yelled, a little startled by his voice.

"What are you doing out here kid?" Clover asked, expecting her inside.

"Me? Oh just enjoying freedom. Better than being inside."

"Better than warmth is it?"

"Yes. Besides I only trust Amber, James, and Mr. Cedric. Mom and Dad have gone overboard," Sofia muttered, feeling his fur against her skin. "Clover! That tickles!"

"Tickles you?" Clover asked in surprise.

"I just never felt it before the," Sofia began before she frowned. "Before the explosion. I was stupid to get near Mr. Cedric's p-potion."

"It was just a mistake, kid. But I saw you with Penny's cane the last time she came."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes Sofia. You did good with the cane," Clover explained as she felt his fur.

"Princess! There you are!" Cedric scolded, taking her in his arms. "Your parents have been worried sick!"

"Worried about what Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked in confusion. "I wasn't gone for very long."

"I know Sofia. Your parents have just been you know."

"Thinking that I'll get hurt again because of my blindness? Think that they can treat me like a baby?!"

"Well I do agree with you there!" Cedric chuckled, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric but I want to take care of myself. Really Mr. Cedric," Sofia muttered, only feeling his hand through her hair.

"When you're older and more experienced with the world of the blind."

"More experienced? How?"

"You'll find out when the time comes, Sofia," Cedric assured her, stroking her hair again. "But please come inside the castle!"

"Okay," Sofia sighed before falling asleep in his arms.

She didn't know why but he was comfy like a pillow and she liked pillows.

"Thanks Arnold for keeping an eye on Sofia," Cedric said as he carried the sleeping Sofia inside.

"No problem. She's a sweet child," Arnold muttered, going back to his gardening.

"Yes. She is."

Sofia clinged to his bow, not letting go as many noises surrounded her ears.

"Thank you Cedric for finding Sofia," Roland said, taking her from his arms.

"No! No!" Sofia screaming, kicking him.

"Sofia's never kicked you back, Roland," Miranda muttered in concern.

"I know," Roland agreed with a frown. "Sofia must be dreaming."

"I know what's wrong with Princess Sofia," Cedric said, cutting in. "You're overprotective of her now."

"Overprotective Cedric?"

"Yes. She's scared."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Overprotective?

Roland sighed, pouring himself a cup of wine as Sofia felt the tablecloth.

There was the little girl that he treated like his own daughter feeling away.

Telling her to act like a princess would only make her more terrified of him as Sofia heard the noise.

He had forgotten about her senses being improved since the accident except for the eyesight but that was obvious.

What wasn't obvious was him actually trusting Cedric to help her when he knew that the younger man knew nothing of her disability.

Still Sofia saw him as a friend and with keeping her home from school since the Rebecca incident, they would hopefully get their lessons done earlier than expected.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled, hearing the sorcerer's footsteps.

"Sofia, not now," Cedric gently muttered, patting her head.

"Cedric, mind explaining why you're here?" Roland asked, a little kindly towards him.

"It's about Sofia's books."

"My books?" Sofia asked in confusion. "What about them?"

"It's just... Sofia, with what's happened, you won't be able to read them anymore," Cedric explained with a smile, patting her head again.

"Then can I get you to read them?"

"I'm sorry Sofia but I have work of my own to do."

"Then I can't read ever again?" Sofia frowned, feeling Roland's cup of wine.

"I didn't say that. Besides," Cedric smiled softly, lifting up her chin. "The castle library has a few books on Braille."

"Braille? But I can't read it and Penny sick as a dog because of Rebecca's stunt! And I'm just a little nervous."

"Everything is new to the both of us. Being your teacher of the blind is still new to me."

"I understand Mr. Cedric," Sofia muttered, no longer feeling the cup of wine.

"I'm glad you do," Cedric mused, stroking her hair. "Now run along. And practice your feeling senses!"

Sofia nodded softly, remembering that unlike her, he could see everything.

"I appreciate your cheering her up Cedric," Roland smiled softly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Roland, It hasn't been easy for any of us," Cedric said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know we haven't exactly been on the other's good side since the incident but I have one thing to ask of you."

"Whatever it is, make it quick. Amber and James are coming home in a few minutes."

"Do you blame me for what's happened to Sofia? For what's caused you to be overprotective of her?"

Roland sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I did. At first," the king of Enchancia admitted, though Cedric wasn't supposed in the slightest.

The sorcerer knew that his once former friend had a look of "It must be Cedric that's to blame" on his face the moment Miranda had picked up his screaming apprentice.

That forever haunted Cedric since that afternoon that was barely close to two months ago.

"So you no longer blame me?" Cedric asked, finally getting himself out of the thoughts that continued to haunt him.

"No. Sofia's a child and naturally she wouldn't have known about the dangers of potions like you would Cedric," Roland muttered, smiling softly at the younger man. "Read as many books on the subject of Braille as you can."

"For what I may ask?"

"Tomorrow will be your first lesson with Sofia on the subject. Maybe even surprise her."

Cedric sighed, shaking his head amusingly as he headed out the door to the castle library.

"For her your majesty, that may have a chance of being attained."

…

Four hours, thirty blank pages, and looking over the letters of Braille later the next morning, Cedric found himself outside, being told that Sofia had locked herself in her garden.

"To practice her senses," Baileywick had muttered, a bit concerned for the little girl.

Not that Cedric was surprised. From the first morning of Sofia adjusting to her new world, the castle staff had taken a page from their king and made sure in every way possible that Sofia was looked over.

The thought caused Cedric to chuckle to himself, knowing that she probably locked herself in her garden just to get away.

Being there a few times before the incident, he remembered where the garden was and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down excitedly upon opening the door. "I practiced my senses! Just like you taught me!"

"By locking yourself away?" Cedric joked, musing her ponytail.

Sofia nodded as Cedric noticed that she had ditched her shoes for the grass underneath her.

"I like Baileywick Mr. Cedric but I don't like when he's always looking after me."

"Now you know how I've felt for years."

"Mr. Cedric what's that wonderful smell?" Sofia asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Fly cakes," Cedric smirked, gently moving the wonderful desert away. "No no. Not yet."

Cedric smiled softly at seeing her lower lip turn into a pout.

"Then when do I get them?" Sofia asked, feeling one of his arms being wrapped around her.

"After our first Braille lesson," Cedric answered, holding the paper with one hand and one of hands with the other as the two of them sat down in the grass. "We're just doing the first few letters today."

"Is your hand helping my hand?"

"It will. After you feel your letters."

"A? B? C?" Sofia wondered, getting a little confused.

Reading Braille was new to her and it was exciting but also very confusing.

…

Two hours.

Two hours of explaining each dotted letter to her with the best of patience made Cedric proud to be her teacher.

Sofia wasn't perfect and mixed C with K but to the sorcerer it was understandable for he had gotten confused with the two letters himself.

"S-O-F-I-A!" Sofia grinned, Cedric's hand helping guide hers among the page. "That's my name Mr. Cedric!"

"Yes. It is your name!" Cedric laughed, patting her head with a free hand.

"You did that for me?"

"Yes I did. I thought about you all last night and keep wondering how I can help you."

"But you already do!" Sofia giggled, accidentally dropping the paper to the ground and started to hug him. "You help me with nightmares and feeling things."

"I help with you 'feeling things' so your father won't have a snobby person who thinks they understand your condition make you miserable!" Cedric growled as she back away. "Did I scare you?"

"A little Mr. Cedric. I never wanna make you mad. Never."

"You could NEVER do that princess. I may get frustrated or annoyed but not angry with you."

"Is that because I'm your friend?" Sofia asked cheerfully, letting go of the hug.

"Yes. Friend," Cedric smirked, handing her her treat for doing a job well done. "Sofia, do you remember that day in my workshop?"

"Yes. That's where everything went dark."

"Is there anything you remember from that day?"

"You and me working on a p-potion before it started shaking. I saw you back away and warned me to get away but I didn't. Then it blew up and my eyes were burning like someone had lit me on fire with a candle. You tried to calm me down when I started to scream and everyone was mad at you. I was so s-scared," Sofia sniffed, feeling tears going down her cheeks. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry Mr. Cedric! I AM SO SORRY!"

"No Sofia... It's...it's not your fault. Don't ever say that... Okay?" Cedric asked, feeling a tears down his cheeks as Sofia laid on his shoulder.

"Okay Mr. Cedric..."

Two of the royal guards had found the two of them hugging each other an hour later before Sofia stood up and felt crumbs on her dress.

She had eaten only a little that morning, being scolded by Amber not to make a mess.

Sofia knew that Amber tried to have patience with her but the sister's patience had been limited that morning by James.

She didn't remember why but smiled at the fly cake she had gobbled down after her crying fest.

"Amber and James told me they went to the Royal Prep library today," Sofia started the conversation that evening after dinner, making one last visit to Cedric before she would get started on getting ready for bed.

"They find anything interesting?" Cedric asked, wiping the crumbs off her face.

"Just books about you know..."

"Sofia, they just want to know what to do for you. They care that much about you."

"I know they do. But I believe in something else. Something about you," Sofia admitted with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Cedric asked, patting her head.

"You're the best teacher Mr. Cedric."

Sofia held her hands out and began to feel his face, sensing a smile and something down his cheek.

A tear of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Saying goodbye wasn't easy to Sofia as Buddy lead the way to Cedric's workshop.

She had only gotten the puppy a few weeks ago yet Buddy, named after James' famous word play, was a good dog.

Well most of the time.

Now it was time for her to go back to school. She hated the thought of having to go back when she only knew very few words and potions freaked her out.

But after Buddy had gotten everything to tell others that he was her guide dog, she knew she didn't have a choice but to go back.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked softly upon feeling that his door was unlocked.

"Sofia! Dear child you almost scared me half to death!" Cedric chuckled, musing her hair. "And good morning to you Buddy."

Buddy licked his gloved hand happily, knowing that when it came to his owner, the sorcerer could be trusted.

"What are you doing Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked again, smiling at how friendly Buddy was.

"Just finishing up a gift for you," Cedric answered, having her confused.

"What kind of gift?"

"I noticed last night that you had a bit of trouble locating your things for school."

"I did," Sofia admitted as a tear leaked from her right eye. "Mr. Cedric, I'm scared. I'll be doing potions again and I won't be able to see the magic. I won't know what ingredients to put in or what spell to say or—"

"Sofia, slow down. Breathe," Cedric interrupted as she took a breath to calm herself. "Good. Now princess you've been through a lot these past few weeks. There's no way in Merlin that the fairies will have you start magic again so soon. They know from Queen Miranda and King Roland that your reading and writing will have to come long before that."

"Does that mean you're coming to Royal Prep too?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to. Besides didn't you do well the first time around?"

Sofia started to blush, having forgotten that day in particular. In short it was perfect with a few bits of disaster in between.

"Yes I did. But I can't stop thinking about the accident," Sofia admitted as Buddy licked her hand to calm her. "I'm scared Mr. Cedric. I know I said that I was scared already but what if I get hurt again? Or what if Amber and James get hurt by magic like I was? I don't want them to be like me! Like a burdensome little kid that takes up everyone's time including yours!"

"Hey! I don't want you to speak like that in front of me!" Cedric scolded, gently hugging her close. "You're not a burdensome little kid. I help you with reading and writing because I want to, not because of an order from your father. Sofia, you're a good friend to me and I would never want you hurt. Unfortunately what happened was unavoidable but we're getting through it are we not?"

"I guess we are getting through it!"

"Good girl. Now have your puppy lead your out of here. And I was thinking of taking a day off from your Braille practice. Would you like that?"

Sofia nodded softly as Buddy lead her out of Cedric's workshop.

She was lucky that fear hadn't overcome her that time, biting her lip as she felt her shoulder bag.

Concerned with her accidents, extra clothes were packed upon Miranda's suggestion, not wanting her daughter embarrassed by walking around in soaked pantyhose.

Sofia didn't mind that. What she did mind was being a big girl yet she seemed like a little girl instead.

"Sofia, is everything okay?" Amber asked as Buddy lead Sofia toward her sister.

"I just feel embarrassed about having extra clothes in my bag," Sofia admitted, feeling her feet brush against the carpet. "It makes me feel like a little kid."

"You're are not a little kid Sofia. Why would you think that?"

"Because you or none of the other girls have to have extra clothes because of accidents!"

"Sofia, Mother doesn't want you embarrassed. Besides you've gotten better with not having them as much," Amber said, hugging her close.

"Then we can leave the extra clothes at home. Please Amber?" Sofia begged as she opened her bag, feeling for the extra clothes and began to throw them out.

Amber sighed, shaking her head softly in concern for her sister.

If Sofia wanted her way with the extra clothes situation, she was going to let her have it.

"Sofia, I'll meet you and Buddy at the carriage. I promise you that I'll have your extra clothes put away in your room before it's time to leave for Royal Prep," Amber sighed, picking up the thrown clothes off the floor.

"Let's go!" Buddy yipped, pulling Sofia out the door.

Sofia couldn't help but smile, petting him behind the ears as she felt the carriage door.

"Amber is everything okay?" Miranda asked, seeing her oldest alone.

"Sofia thinks that you're treating her like a little kid by giving her extra clothes," Amber answered, handing Miranda the extra clothes that she thought she had packed for her daughter.

"Amber has your sister been having any accidents lately?"

"A little... But she's gotten better!"

"Alright. I have your word," Miranda smiled, kissing her cheek. "But If Sofia does have one in school, bring these with you. If she asks just say that they're yours."

"But she can feel her clothes!" Amber pouted before an idea came to her. "How about shoes and a light green dress?"

Miranda nodded, helping Amber get it ready.

"There you are!" James yelled, having Sofia cover her ears. "What took you so long?"

"I was helping Mother with something," Amber answered truthfully as Sofia uncovered her ears and felt a smile on her sister's face. "Ready to go?"

Sofia nodded, feeling Buddy curl up at her feet and fall asleep.

She didn't blame him for when you couldn't see a thing, waiting was tiring.

Sofia closed her eyes a little as she slept during the ride to school.

Amber and James smiled at their sleeping sister, talking in whispers so they wouldn't wake up her.

When the carriage had landed and Sofia heard the laughter of some of the Royal Prep students, she thought back to what Cedric had told her.

She wasn't a burdensome little kid but the thought itself couldn't leave her mind.

"Buddy wake up please!" Sofia said softly as Buddy licked her face. "Hey! Buddy!"

"Baddy, that's enough," Amber scolded gently, helping Sofia up. "You can play with Sofia later at home."

"I need to catch up to Penny," James said, getting his backpack on. "See you both in class!"

"James, Sofia doesn't like the word see. Remember?"

"Right. I forgot. Sorry Sof."

"It's okay James," Sofia smiled as Buddy lead her out of the carriage and towards the front entrance of Royal Prep.

"Buddy seems to leading Sofia well," Amber smirked, fanning herself.

"True. I'll hear you two in class!" James chuckled, clasping the fan close much to her annoyance.

"Good. You're using a word Sofia likes."

James playfully rolled his eyes at Amber before she went inside and glanced at Sofia who was feeling a painting.

That wasn't what she was expecting to see but with Sofia's blindness, anything had a reason to happen.

Amber looked up at the painting before tapping Sofia on the shoulder.

"Sofia who's painting are you feeling?" Amber wondered, pulling her away from the painting.

"Aunt Tully's painting. Why do you ask?" Sofia muttered, touching the painting again.

"Just wondering. Come on! Let's get to class!"

Sofia blinked but couldn't say no with Buddy leading her towards the classroom.

"Buddy slow down! What's going on?! Stop! STOP!" Sofia yelled in worry, hearing the puppy growl.

No. It couldn't be.

Not Rebecca. She couldn't be back to tease her again.

"Buddy slow down! Heal! Oh sisters," Amber groaned as she ran after her sister and her guide dog.

"Buddy what happened? Why did you start growling like that?" Sofia wondered as Buddy lead her back outside.

"Remember that story that you told me?" Buddy asked, licking her hand.

"About Rebecca?"

"Yes. I saw her. You said that she wasn't supposed to come back."

"I guess Rebecca is going here anyways. Oh Buddy what I am going to do?! I can't go back into the school!" Sofia pouted before an idea came to her. " Buddy lead me to the stables please!"

"Anything for you Sofia!" Buddy barked, leading her to the stables.

"Thank you so much!"

"Sofia, I'm your guide dog. I'll do anything to protect you like Cedric does."

"Minimus! Me and Buddy need your help!" Sofia yelled, wondering where he was.

"Sofia?" Minimus wondered before finding himself smiling at hearing her voice. "This way princess! The last stable."

Sofia smiled at his voice. It had been so long since she had heard it.

She had to get back home. She couldn't stay at Royal Prep. Not with Rebecca back.

Her legs started trembling as Sofia hoped that it was a sign of nervousness and not the other thing that would happen whenever her legs would shake.

"Sofia calm down please!" Buddy whimpered as he licked her face twice.

"Okay Buddy I'm fine now!" Sofia giggled, getting him done "Thank you."

Buddy nuzzled against her before Sofia carried him and felt Minimus' fur before getting on the flying horse.

Hoping that she remembered where his reins were, Minimus flew off with her and Buddy in tow as she thanked him for his help.

…

"Amber! James! I just saw Sofia fly by!" Vivian yelled, spotting Sofia and Buddy on Minimus.

"Fly by?! She can't see what's in the way!" James gasped as he and Amber ran towards the school steps.

"Well there she goes," Amber sighed, shaking her head. "Rebecca just had to come back! I thought she was gone!"

"James, Amber you two talk to the fairies, I'll go after Sofia," Hugo offered with a smile.

"Hugo, thank you but Sofia is a bit emotional right now and she can be unpredictable when it happens."

"James, I know from what my mom went through so please stay with Penny. I'm the fastest flyer so maybe I can get Sofia to come back."

"Your mother's blind?" Amber asked in surprise.

"Yes Amber. Try to keep up," James smirked, getting an eye roll in return.

…

Sofia felt Minimus land in the castle courtyard as she put Buddy down and had him lead her to a familiar smell.

The smell of Cedric who glanced in surprise as the princess came to him.

"Princess what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Cedric asked before seeing tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry."

"But you sound mad at me!" Sofia sobbed, burying her head in his chest.

"Sofia, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised to see you."

"You are?"

"I would never get upset with you. Now what's gotten you so upset to where you came back here?" Cedric wondered, noticing her shaking legs.

"Rebecca's back," Sofia sniffed, holding back a whimper.

"Rebecca? Wasn't she supposed to be away from Royal Prep?"

"Yes. I can't go back there Mr. Cedric! I— Oh what am I doing to do?!"

"We'll talk about it after I clean you up," Cedric smiled, patting her head.

"I did it again didn't I?!" Sofia asked in embarrassment as she felt something wet on her shoes. "I told you that I was a burdensome little kid!"

"Sofia, listen to me, you aren't a burdensome little kid. Besides it was an accident. You haven't had one in weeks!"

"That was because I thought things were starting to be okay. But they're not."

"When was the last time you heard her?" Cedric asked softly, not wanting to upset her even more.

"This morning. I heard her footsteps and then Buddy started growling," Sofia explained, hanging her head.

"But were you scared then?"

"Yes. I know that Buddy growled before but he sounded like he was going to attack Rebecca the instant he saw her to protect me."

"I would've let him attack her," Cedric smirked playfully before seeing her looking down. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay Mr. Cedric. Come on Buddy," Sofia whispered as Buddy licked her hand.

He wanted her happy again. He hated seeing her in any other emotion than that.

Sofia giggled at Buddy's touch as Cedric was lucky that it kept her distracted while he used a teleportation spell on the three of them.

It was better than Sofia getting upset all over again with Miranda and Roland.

"Buddy you're trickling me!" Sofia squealed in laughter as she felt carpet underneath her soaked shoes, leaving her confused. "Huh? Mr. Cedric how did we get to my room so fast?"

"A teleportation spell my dear," Cedric answered as she traced a smile on his lips.

"Mr. Cedric, please don't tell Mom and Dad that I came back here. Please don't tell them!"

"I won't this one time Sofia but I will have Violet help you get cleaned up."

"Yes Mr. Cedric," Sofia muttered as she felt him give her a hug.

"Remember how you said that we've gotten through this?" Cedric asked, musing her hair.

"Yes?"

"This just another step you have to get through."

Sofia nodded, a little confused but had a bit of understanding with what her mentor meant.

She thought that getting used to her blindness was going to be easy but it was turning out to be more difficult and frustrating than what she had wanted it to be.

"Sofia what's the matter?" Buddy asked, nuzzling against her as Cedric left to get Violet.

"It's a lot to explain Buddy," Sofia sighed, hearing a tap from the window.

"Sofia who is that boy?" Buddy asked as he began growl once more.

"That sounds like Hugo's tap!"

Buddy stopped growling and wagged his tail happily at the thought of Hugo.

To him the prince was nice and wouldn't dare hurt his owner.

"Hugo what are you doing here?" Sofia wondered, as Buddy sniffed Hugo and licked his hand.

"Sofia, Vivian saw you taking off so I decided I mean Amber and James sent me to talk to you. What happened?" Hugo wondered, kissing her hand.

"Rebecca."

"Well I wouldn't want you to go back with her around. If you want, I can stay with you."

"Thank you Hugo but no thank you," Sofia smiled softly, feeling his face. " Mr. Cedric could be back with Violet any moment and if he catches us together well you know."

"Sofia, you have some explaining to do," Miranda said, coming into the room as Sofia frowned, wondering what was going on.

"You told Mr. Cedric?" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms. "You promised not to!"

"Well no I didn't tell Sofia," Cedric said nervously, biting his lip. "More a little meeting was called at the school."

"A meeting? Mr. Cedric, I don't understand."

"That Make both of us Sofia. It took me by surprise too as I was going to get Violet to help you clean up when I ran into your mother downstairs."

"That will be all Cedric but you may take Buddy outside as I need a word with Sofia alone," Miranda said before turning to Hugo. "And Hugo I want to talk to you in Roland's office."

"Yes Queen Miranda," Hugo said, stepping out of Sofia's window seat.

"Mom, you're mad at me aren't you?" Sofia frowned, starting to cry softly.

"A little because you skipped school but let's get you a bath."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"I know you are. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to be punished for this," Miranda smiled softly, helping Sofia out of her dress.

"What kind of punishment are you thinking about Mom?" Sofia asked, hoping it didn't include being excluded in anything.

"Well you'll be helping me after school next week and no pudding."

"Okay," Sofia sighed, a little disappointed. "But do I still get my lessons with Mr. Cedric?"

"Of course. There's no way I'll ever take away that."

"Good I love you Mom."

A few minutes had passed before Sofia was cleaned and lead out the door with Miranda holding her hand.

With Buddy outside, it was difficult to navigate without bumping into a few things before Sofia felt Cedric's robe and hugged it.

"Mr. Cedric, you said that you had a gift for me this morning. Where is it?" Sofia asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Tell me please!"

"You must wait until after the meeting!" Cedric chuckled, patting her head. "Hugo will take you to my workshop while Buddy has some time with his 'brother' outside."

"Your workshop?! No Mr. Cedric!"

"You were just fine with it this morning dear. What's gotten into you?"

"The night of the accident," Sofia hiccuped, not wanting to go back to the workshop.

Cedric took her in his arms, stroking her hair softly while she started to sob in his arms.

"Sofia, you've been coming into my workshop for almost four weeks straight with no problems so you're getting through it little by little. You're safe with me in there now and always will be," Cedric assured her but she wouldn't listen.

She couldn't listen. Sofia loved him as her teacher but the workshop was now giving her memories of the accident.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sofia never expected much change since the accident. But there was.

She had a guide dog and Rebecca was a friend now after a past misunderstanding. It was something she was getting used to.

What she wasn't getting used to was not being afraid of Cedric's workshop. James, Amber, and even her mentor often said that they would help her with her fear. But they didn't understand.

They weren't the ones to get a potion in their eyes. But she lately had been sensing gulit on Cedric's face. He never told her why he felt that way but something told her that he blamed himself for her plight.

She felt Buddy lick her hand in an attempt to get her away from her thoughts.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sofia smirked, petting him behind the ears.

"To stop looking so sad!" Buddy barked. "Besides, you promised we would play today."

"I did? When was that?"

"Awhile back."

"You mean last night?" Sofia smirked playfully.

"Yes last night! Sofia let's go play! Please?!" Buddy yipped, tugging on her dress.

"Hey! Not in my nightgown!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're excited," Sofia smiled, hearing the door open. "Come in!"

"Sofia? Oh good you're awake," Amber smiled. "I noticed you look different lately."

"I don't understand."

"Like you're lost in thought."

"It's nothing serious Amber," Sofia smiled softly. "It's just about Mr. Cedric."

"What about him?" Amber wondered, getting out a hairbrush.

"Mr. Cedric seems worried about something."

"About you? Other than his own life, you're his only focus right now."

"How do you know that?" Sofía asked as Amber began to brush her hair. "Ow!"

"I told you what would happen if you didn't brush at night," Amber sung playfully.

"Amber! I forgot to brush my hair after my bath last night."

"At least you bathe before bed. Or has Violet gotten after you about that?"

"Do you know everything about me?!" Sofia grumbled.

"Sofia we're sisters and friends aren't we?"Amber asked, mockingly hurt.

"Of course! Just tell me about Mr. Cedric!"

"Well he's seems a little guilty of the accident."

"But Dad said it was no one's fault," Sofia frowned.

"I know but Cedric was only supposed to be teaching you that day. Did he expect everything to change in seconds? Did you?" Amber demanded, softening as she saw tears in her sister's eyes.

Putting the brush down, she gently rubbed Sofia's back.

"It's my fault he's feeling that way isn't it?" Sofia hiccuped.

"Sofia I didn't mean to get upset."

"No. You have every right too be."

"Sofia... Come on I'll finish your hair," Amber offered, wiping away Sofia's tears.

"Thank you Amber," Sofia hiccuped, feeling the brush in her hair.

Despite Cedric's words of her to never blame herself, Sofia couldn't help it.

If he was feeling gloomy then it had to be her fault.

Amber brushed Sofia's hair, being careful to get out each and every tangle.

The last thing she need was for her sister to cry again. Amber hated it when she did.

Not because it got annoying but it was because it broke her heart.

"Amber I need to get dressed," Sofia said, blushing a little. "It's the only way I can see Mr. Cedric without embarrassing myself."

"Haven't you seen him while in your nightgown before?" Amber asked in surprise.

"Yes. But I feel the sun so it's morning and I know it's morning when Buddy sniffs around for my dress!"

"You let him get your dresses?"

"Yes," Sofia sighed, feeling the fabric. "Thank you Buddy."

Buddy yelped happily before going to try and wake up Clover as Amber stepped out of the room, giving her sister privacy.

After getting dressed and as Buddy lead her to the dining room, Sofia felt butterflies in her stomach, hearing her mentor talk to Miranda and Roland.

He didn't sound guilty about the accident but it still worried her.

"I know you said that I should never blame myself for the accident but I don't want you to Mr. Cedric!" Sofia blurted out unexpectedly.

"Princess Sofia? What's the matter?" Cedric asked, surprised by her outburst.

"Sofia what is it?" Miranda asked softly.

"I overheard you talking."

"You did?"

"Yes. What was it?" Sofia asked as Buddy sniffed the floor.

"We'll tell you at breakfast Sofia," Roland assured, petting Buddy behind the ears.

Buddy yipped happily, leading Sofia towards the table before laying by her feet.

"Thanks Buddy," Sofia smiled, feeling for her fork. "Will you tell me what you were talking about Dad?"

"Not until your brother and sister come into the room," Roland answered, seeing her pout. "They need to hear this too."

"Hear about what Daddy?" Amber asked, sitting beside Sofia.

"What is it?" James wondered.

"Please tell us!" Sofía begged, starting to get a little impatient.

"Sofia calm down. Amber and I don't want you upset. Let's hear what Mom and Dad have to say."

"Okay. I'll listen."

James and Amber sighed in relief at her words.

They loved Sofia but hated how upset she would sometimes get over little things since the accident.

"Rollie why don't you tell them?" Miranda suggested, seeing Sofia blink.

"Alright," Roland sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Children, there's going to be some changes around here."

"But I thought the accident was a change," Sofia frowned, clutching her hands into the tablecloth.

"Sofia it'll be new changes that I think all of you will like."

"You think so?"

"Sofia, I wouldn't have gathered the three of you here if it wasn't for something you wouldn't like," Roland assured with a smile. "Do you want to know what the changes are?"

"Yes," Sofia muttered softly.

"Okay then."

Sofia waited patiently, wanting to know what the changes were.

They had to be good changes. Roland wouldn't had assured her like he did if they weren't.

"Sofia, sweetheart, I know I haven't been around as much lately but I've been busy," Miranda began, seeing Sofia's eyes brighten a little. "But that's going to change. Your dad and I are going to help you."

"Wasn't Mr. Cedric doing that already? With my reading and writing?" Sofía frowned.

"Yes and he will still help with your reading and writing Sofia."

"Then what's the change you're gonna make Mom?"

"Sofia I know you three are growing up," Roland said, putting a arm around her. "But your blindness will make you feel differently about growing up."

"How?" Sofia wondered, a little confused. "I have everything I need."

"Sofia what your father really means is that well you three will be out on your own soon," Miranda tried to explain, a bit uneasily.

"Mom please! I can handle myself just fine! Besides I'll be with Amber for awhile at our new school in the fall and we did okay with the elves right?"

"Yes but Sofia things will be different for you."

"Different how?!" Sofia stressed with tears down her cheeks. "I... I'm not hungry. Amber, James, can you—"

"I got your plate ready Sof," James said, patting her shoulder.

"And I'll lead you to the bathroom. You have that 'uneasy, close to having an accident' look on your face again," Amber offered as Buddy lead Sofia out of the room.

"Well you messed that one up," Cedric grumbled once the children had left. "You couldn't just gently explain to her about the changes you two want to make."

"We know Cedric," Miranda sighed, shaking her head. "Rollie and I are trying."

"You're not trying harder! I respect you and Roland but Sofia's only been with her 'condition' as I heard your husband say for almost over a month now."

"Rollie You called your daughter's blindness a condition?!"

"Now Miranda it was only when Sofia wasn't around," Roland answered, almost wishing he hadn't.

"Roland, you aren't going anywhere!" Miranda yelled, crossing her arms. "Cedric please leave for now. We'll talk again later."

"Yes Queen Miranda. But after my discussion with you," Cedric said sternly.

"Discussion on what? You've done nothing wrong."

"You think that! You think that just because I help your daughter with her blindness doesn't mean that I have feelings about the accident! Feelings of guilt and anger at myself! You treat all  
of your stuff with respect you say but what about the man that ruined your child's life?! That it's my fault she can't see you right now! You can't even get through your past mistaken without upsetting her and you call yourselves king and queen!"

Roland and Miranda stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say.

It was unexpected.

Cedric had never reached his breaking point with the two of them before as Miranda gently placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

She had to admit it. He was right. They were trying to understand their daughter and while it worked, it never occurred to her or Roland that they forgot to understand him.

He was the reason for Sofia's blindness. Nothing but the bungler all over again.

He didn't protect her like he should have done.

"Sofia's getting used to being blind," Miranda assured him, trying her best to comfort the distraught sorcerer.

"She wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for me not pushing her out of the way. You may think that it was a sudden occurrence your majesties, that the potion just so happened to get into Sofia's eyes and leading her towards the result that she'll spent the rest of her life with. No. She's just a child and here I go screwing up just as before. I'm only her teacher. You've let me teach her to write and read in a language that I had no idea existed until after the accident. Yet I wonder why the hell you still trust me with your youngest daughter after everything that's happened. Prince James tried to attack me just hours after the accident from what you'd told him and Princesa Amber about what happened to their sister. I'm surprised that neither of them still hold a grudge," Cedric smirked a little before reforming the frown that had been plastered on his face since Sofia had left with her guide dog. "Sofia won't be able to react to the milestones that will be presented to her later in life. Damn it all to her other senses! They're not a mirror before her wedding day or the sight of your future grandchildren looking up at her! They're just navigating her so she doesn't end up bruised or lost or dead! And I won't rant on Buddy. The pup is useful but he wouldn't be here walking her around if it wasn't for me Cedric the bungler. I destroyed your child's vision in one night so go ahead Roland. Go ahead and replace me. I'll be waiting in my workshop for your decision."

Roland shook his head, stopping his once old friend from leaving. He may have not been there for Cedric after the sorceress' ball incident as children but he wasn't about to give up on him again.

"Cedri, I wouldn't think of letting you go and Buddy won't be around forever. And as for Sofia? She may not be able to see you anymore but she still trusts you as a friend," Roland assured him, sighing softly.

"She still trusts me?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"Yes Cedric Sofia trusts you. If you were to leave, what would that mean for her?"

"She wouldn't have a teacher that respects her. The last thing she'll need is that woman back."

"I couldn't agree more with you Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled, running into his arms.

"Now how did you get back here Princesa?" Cedric laughed, taking her hand.

"By hearing your voice. You're not mad at me are you?"

Cedric knelt down to her level, lifting up her chin and stroked her hair before taking her in a short embrace.

"Of course not. I was just angry and guilty at myself."

"I was going ask you about that after breakfast but Mom and Dad got me so upset," Sofia croaked, laying her head on his chest.

"Sofia are you feeling alright?" Miranda asked softly, leaning towards her before Sofia pushed her away.

"Not with you."

"Sofia what's gotten into you young lady?!"

"Why should I tell you Mom?" Sofia scoffed as Cedric gently took her hand. "All you and Dad did was upset me."

"Sofia please calm down. We need to talk to you," Roland reasoned as Sofia looked up with tears going down her face. "Hush now. It's okay."

"Okay Dad. But what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart but there's a little change that your mom and I thought of this morning."

"What change?" Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose on Cedric's sleeve.

She knew that she would get a scolding for that later but everything was quiet as Roland took her in his arms.

"Sofia, your mom and I only want what's best for you," Roland began, noticing Cedric smiling softly in relief at him being gentle.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you Sofia. It's… Sofia you're growing up so fast," Miranda sighed, stroking her hair. "Yet your blindness is just beginning."

"You mean as I grow up, I won't be able to do things like I wanted?" Sofia frowned.

"You still can. It'll just be harder for you than it'll be for Amber and James."

"Why? Is it because of my blindness?"

"Kind of Sofia. But only when you're older that it'll be more difficult for you," Miranda said gently, seeing her in tears. "But you shouldn't worry about that now."

"Can I be with Mr. Cedric for awhile?" Sofia asked quietly. "Please? I just want to talk to him for a little bit."

"Of course Sofia," Roland smiled, stroking her hair.

Sofia thanked her parents with a smile as she felt for Cedric's hand.

"Mr. Cedric I heard you say that it was your fault for the accident," Sofia frowned, remembering his words. "Why did you say that? You didn't hurt me. You're my friend."

"I know. Your father said the same thing," Cedric smiled, kneeling down to her level. "Sofia I never meant to hurt you that night."

"I know that. But why do I feel my heart ache when I think about the accident? Does yours ache too?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

His heart did ache whenever he thought of the accident but Cedric didn't dare tell her for she was hurting herself.

Instead he changed it to a different subject, one revolving about why she was inside without her guide dog.

"I felt the walls with my hands and the ground with my feet," Sofia explained with a smile. "I didn't want to interrupt Buddy's playtime with Rex."

"That was nice of you to do," Cedric smiled, musing her hair. "But you know why Buddy was given to you in the first place."

"To be the son of one of the guard dogs and help me?"

"Yes. He's there to help you and to warn you of danger. I've seen him tug on your dress."

"But not just when I'm in danger Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled. "Buddy likes to play too!"

"I know. I'm lucky he hasn't chosen my spell books as chew toys," Cedric remarked with a smirk.

"He got a little drool on one of them once. But it wasn't Buddy's fault, he was just bored."

Cedric couldn't help but recall that day. Being a guide puppy, the Labrador retriever got bored easily whenever Sofia had a longer lesson than normal. Buddy snoring was a usual sound for the sorcerer but not the sound of playful growling and shaking.

It had even startled his apprentice a little as Sofia tried to attain whatever he had from his mouth.

And she was able to successfully as Buddy dropped the spell book before licking her face happily.

"I know he gets bored but Buddy knows that I have to teach you," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

"He knows. I always make sure of it," Sofia smiled.

"Well that's grand of you. You feeling around okay?"

"I am but I fell on the way over to you and scraped my knee."

"Sofia," Cedric said sternly.

"I know, I know I can't see to navigate my way around on my own anymore," Sofia stated with a sigh.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Sofia you can also get hurt," Cedric sighed, conquering up a bandage and putting it on her knee. "You're lucky it was only a scrape."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sofia frowned.

"Sofia I'm not upset. But next time, have Buddy lead you to the workshop."

"Yes Mr. Cedric."

Cedric patted her head gently as Sofia smiled at the touch.

She sensed his smile with her fingertips though she could tell the accident was still an ache in his heart.

Not that she blamed him.

"Mr. Cedric when can I start cleaning up your workshop?" Sofia asked with a smile. "I've gotten really good at dusting!"

"Only because you were punished for skipping school," Cedric teased.

"That was one time!"

"One time it may have been but you know better don't you?"

"Yes," Sofía confessed with a sigh. "It's not proper princess behavior."

Cedric smirked slightly, having may or may not overhead Amber's lecture that night as he had walked down the castle halls.

Now his little apprentice was getting used to her world more than what she had been. Even if he watched her flinch at the slight pain in her knee.

Her sense of feeling had shown itself as Cedric gently rubbed Sofia on the back. It along with her senses of hearing, smell, taste, and touch had deepened since the accident and though it was intriguing to witness firsthand, it made her sometimes insecure.

"Sorry Mr. Cedric," Sofia apologized once the pain had stopped.

"It's alright Sofia. It's just one of your deepened senses," Cedric assured, getting his hand off her back.

"I don't get it. I lose my eyesight and all of a sudden, all my other senses get better. Why is that Mr. Cedric?"

"When you lose one of your senses Sofia, it's said that your other senses get stronger."

"That sounds right to me as I heard Buddy at the door of your workshop Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled.

"I better get him before he starts clawing at it," Cedric smirked, musing her hair. "You don't want to know how long it took the door to get fixed the last time it got clawed. By a purple cat no less!"

Sofia blushed at the thought as she heard his footsteps and the creaking of the door before feeling Buddy lick her face. She hadn't meant to scratch the door to Cedric's workshop during her time as a purple cat but she hadn't known better.

"I missed you! Where were you?" Buddy whimpered.

"Buddy! I told you I'd be with Mr. Cedric!" Sofía giggled.

She started to pet him, feeling his tail wagging happily as Buddy sniffed her and licked her again.

"Always wondering where you are. Reminds me of a certain someone during her first year in the castle," Cedric smirked.

"Mr. Cedric! I wasn't that bad!"

"Oh try to deny it now but you were."

"I was not!" Sofie pouted as Buddy playfully growled at the sorcerer.

Cedric laughed softly, petting the guide dog puppy on the head who settled down at his touch and licked him.

"You're a good dog aren't you?" The sorcerer smiled. "You help Sofia just like I do don't you?"

Buddy barked as answer, nuzzling against him.

…

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she felt the covers of her bed.

She had spent almost a whole day with Cedric with Buddy by her side. That was a rarity since the accident, having her smile at the thought before feeling her head on the pillow and went out like a light.

" _Can I help?"_

Sofia gasped, seeing herself back in the workshop on the night of the accident. That was normal usually.

Not so much the beginning.

" _It's a rather advanced potion. Something you're not ready for my dear," Cedric smiled, patting her head._

" _I am ready!" Sofía protested. "You're teaching me advanced magic, why not a potion too?"_

 _The sorcerer sighed, unable to resist the pouting face his apprentice was giving him._

" _Alright but you're following my orders. I don't want you doing anything by yourself until you're ready."_

 _Sofia nodded, squealing at the idea as she grabbed the ingredients._

 _She listened to Cedric's instructions for each ingredient, watching as the colors swirled and changed while the sizzling was at decent speed._

Sofia frowned, knowing what was about to come next as she heard the potion shaking.

" _Mr. Cedric is this supposed to happen?" The princess wondered in worry._

" _No. Did you add an extra ingredient?" Cedric asked._

 _Sofia stared at the potion, taking it in her arms._

" _I didn't mean to. I must've misheard you—"_

 _The last thing she saw was the sorcerer's worried but stern expression before the potion had exploded._

Sofia covered her ears as she heard her own screams, try to repress the memory she was able to see at the moment.

Glass from the potion near her feet and a little girl, herself, in pain.

" _It hurts Mr. Cedric! It hurts!" Sofia sobbed, not uncovering her eyes as the sorcerer took her in his arms._

" _I know it does. Just calm down," Cedric shushed gently, getting out his wand._

Sofia stared in shock, seeing him start to heal something she hadn't noticed previously with the nightmares.

Burns on her arms and the front of her hands.

She got burnt in the accident but Cedric healed them.

"No wonder I don't remember," Sofia choked, feeling a lump in her throat. "No wonder Mr. Cedric feels so guilty about the accident. I got burned and he didn't tell me."

She awoke with a sob escaping from her lips, hearing the door to her bedroom open.

"Princess Sofia? Are you alright?"

It was only Baileywick who noticed her quivering bottom lip and sat down on her bed, making sure not to do or say anything that would make the youngest princess' situation even worse.

Sofia could only shake her head and when she thought the opportunity was right, she got out of bed and sobbed into the steward's arms.


End file.
